Dumbledore's niece
by Angelstory09
Summary: Gwen makes her return appearance after the battle of Hogwarts, much to the displeasure of Severus.
1. Chapter 1

I staked straight to him from across the room scowling at him as I did.

" where have you been for the past six years, and wherever it went back." he grumbled glaring at me from his seat.

" shut up Severus, I returned for one reason and one reason only my uncle asked for my help. Now tell me what was the first thing I did after we got off the train your first year."I answered smiling sweetly at him as I walked to the head table from the doors that I had just entered.

Sneering at me he answered, " walked straight up to me and decked me as soon as my foot touched the ground." good he doesn't have to be a double agent for anyone." where did we first meet?" he asked glaring at me in case I needed to be enemies with him.

After he asked the question I leaned over the table and whispered so softly only he could hear " America. Meet me tonight." once I pulled back I see him give me a small smile and nod that if you didn't know him you would have missed them. To help keep up the pretence that we hate each other he sneered at me and I grabbed his collar and punch him in his oversized nose. Satisfied I let him go as he sank into his chair holding his nose. I turned and with a smile on my face walked to the pedestal.

"Hello, again Minerva long time no see, sorry it took me so long to get here I had some, trouble with getting over here. " smiling she pulled me into a hug.

" Why can I believe that you would find trouble on the way here. I am sorry about your uncle dear. And sorry for my asking but why are you here"

" so am I Minerva, but at least I got to say goodbye before I lost him. I hear you are looking for a new DADA teacher, while my uncle has found one for you."

" oh has he now and who might that be?"


	2. Chapter 2

" Why me of course. The last time I talked to him he asked if I could help, so I come to teach them about my unique style of fighting, he told me about your 'curse' on the position, but those have never scared me off before."

" We expected you three days ago but seeing as it's you and you are rarely on time I am happy to welcome you to the staff. We will formally introduce you to the students at dinner tomorrow. Classes start in three days. For now, I suggest you go to your room my dear, you look as if you're about to fall over."

" if you insist would you get someone to help with the luggage I have outside, preferably not Hagrid, since I have something else for him to do if that is alright?" I say leaning against the table.

"That's fine Hagrid I think she has something for you to take care, and…." she pauses as she scans the table until her eyes land on, "Severus help carries her luggage in."

" if I must Minerva," she scowls at his use of her first name, " sorry, headmistress," he says standing up from his seat.

"What do you need me to do miss, did you bring a new creature?" Hagrid asked once we exited the doors across the room.

"yes Hagrid I do have a new creature for you to meet, and you will never guess where I got her from" I answer as I held onto his arm as the three of us walked down the hall. we continue to talk about the creatures he has or I have bought over the years until we reached the front doors and we stopped beside my 4 large suitcases and one briefcase.

" so Sevey you know these bags are worth more than you, so don't damage them or you will be forced to buy me a new set." I say sweetly at his before taking the suitcase into my hands and walking with Hagrid out to the lawn until we reached a point where no one in the castle would be able to see us. when we did I set the case down and opened the case just a sliver before sticking my whole head in and whistling a tune before sticking my arm in as well. after a moment I straightened back up, as I straighten I turn my back to Hagrid, "now what is your first guess," I ask like I always do when I come.

"Can it fly?" he asks looking at my arms .

"Yes, three more."

"Does it have feathers?" he asks thinking hard.

"Yes."

"Is it a serpent"

" No, the last question?" I say trying to keep the creature hidden as it fidgeted in my hands.

"Have you brought one here before."

"Yes I have, now guess what it is."

"Is it billy wings."

"Nope," I say smiling as I turn around so I can better hold the creature to my chest.

"Oh, now how in the world were you able to get your hands on one of those again, last I checked domestic ones are near impossible to find, don't even get me started on how rare it is to find a wild one, or one this young." he rants looking with a smile on his face as he watches the small creature as it climbed up my arm to my shoulder and rubbed up against my cheek under my hair before going to sleep leaning against my head.

"Ya I know she is something else isn't she, what do you think Hana, are you in a good enough mood today for Hagrid take a closer look at you or are you going to be moody again." I ask the Phoenix on my shoulder getting a opened eye and a light glare in response. " fine moody fire puffball it is, sorry Hagrid you know who some creatures are," I say with a smile on the corner of my mouth.

"oh that's fine, just seeing one this close again is splendid, no one has seen Fawkes since the battle," he adds with regret in his eyes.

"oh that old thing," I say leaning down again and opening the case a little wider as a rush of feathers stream past my face, "ya remember he was my present to my uncle for his birthday. this bird was loyal to uncle but I was the one who raised him from an egg." I say as the Phoenix circles over my head before resting on my head. "let's continue this conversation in your cabin Hagrid I do need to catch up with you." with a nod we walk towards his cabin. and we reach it Hagrid put on a pot of tea and brings out his tea cakes. " thank you Hagrid would you mind if I put some of my jam on these cakes for us.

" of course not, you and your uncle seem to be the only ones who like these," he says holding the plate out to me.

"that is because I have just the right thing to put on it." I answer with a smile as I grab a container from my pocket, " do you have a knife I can use" I ask as I put the tin on the table. he hands me the utensil.

"no matter how hard I try I just can't make them right, they always turn out hard." he says as he pours us both a cup of tea. "would you put some jam on one for me?" he asks as he adds the milk and sugar in both cups.

" already done." I say holding out the two plate for him to see. " now tell me where is my favourite hound gone off to." I ask as Fang makes his appearance known by putting his face down on my knee, "not you, you're a ball of drool." I say pushing him off my leg resulting in a whine. " oh you know I didn't mean that " I laugh scratching his head. with a laugh Hagrid and I continue our talk about my travels, and what has been happening here since I was last here. After a little Fawkes decided to lean over me and start cleaning Hana's feathers, much to her displeasure. beforehand for me, both wouldn't do anything while they were on me since I am the only human they completely trust. gently I reach my hand up and flatten her feathers before grabbing Fawkes and setting him on my knee so I could rub his head.

"You know I can see a bit of someone I once know in you," Hagrid says out of the blue. caught off guard I stop and look at him, this irritated Fawkes so he nipped my hand until I start again.

"Spoiled pillow," I say under my breath resulting in another nip. with a smile, I restart and turn back to Hagrid. " who is this person?" I ask as Hana goes back to sleep on me.

" The way you are with them it reminds me of an old student of your uncle, he was two years older than me but had just as much interest in magical beasts as me. He wrote a book about them that is now a standard textbook." He continues describing the person as I catch on after a minute.

" You don't mean Newt Scamander, the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, not that former student," I ask surprised.

"The very one," he answers with a giant grin on his face. I don't tell him that I have actually met Newt and he has said the same thing before jumping into a vigorous conversation about the Thunderbird I had come across and the one he had found in Egypt all those years ago, and the uses of swooping Evil venom. I also didn't tell him that the suitcase was a present from Newt. " that is so kind of you to say Hagrid." glancing out the window I add," sorry Hagrid but I must be off, it seems that it has gotten later than I thought, so the thing I need you to take care of is this," I say holding out my hand with an egg in it, with wide eyes he gently takes the egg from me and sets it next to his heart.

After a few minutes he finally speaks, " how were you able to get one of these, I haven't been able to find one in years, either in the market, or in the forest." slowly me brings the egg to his eye line to take a closer look at the egg with a slight mist in this eyes.

"It was nothing I know how hard this death was for you and I stumble on this one day and thought you would be able to care for it better than me" I say with a shrug and a smile. "I only ask one thing in return," he waits expectantly," when it gets big enough you must keep a better relationship than you did with the last and if any students come asking about me you can not under any circumstances tell them what you know about me, I mean this Hagrid no student can know about my past." I say suddenly serious.

"Those are easy to grant little lady," he says as he gets up and sets the egg down on a box by the fire.

"Now I really must be going." I say over my shoulder as I walk out, " now for you two," I say to the two creatures on my shoulders. " I have to put you back in the case until we are in my room." with a ruffle of feathers both lift up and fly into the case once I open it. luckily with my case, I have better locks and charms that Newt did when he was travelling, so I don't have to worry about someone letting out some of the creatures I have with me. when I press a button on the top it all shrinks down so I can put it on my necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

Without another moment I was back through the door and used a locator spell to find my rooms. within a few minutes, I found myself midway between the Gryffindor and Slytherin rooms when I turned and found my room, of course, this was where I am. I think to myself not even the sorting hat know what to do with me so I ended up in every house for a year and a half before graduating.

After a few minutes to set up some charms and other defences from meddling students and teachers. I let out some of the creatures in my case after I set by the window. "Hana, Fawkes you will be over there," I say pointing to the perches on either side of the desk and the bird nest in the bedroom, " Leon you are not to destroy anything this time or I won't let you out again," I say to the wild card cat I had found in Normandy. " Tisa I don't want to see you anywhere near that window." I say glaring at the Nundu as it walked towards the window to escape outside. " and you can't get puff up here sweetheart." I add rubbing the quirks down on Tisa with every word, " now all of you to bed I will not deal with irritable creatures tomorrow." without much protest they all go their respective places around the room.

After each was settled I left my room and entered the classroom connected through another door. once I do enter I realize Severus was already there. "so Sevy what have I missed." I ask sitting on the desk that was to be mine as he sits on the one across from me.

"Wait stay still," I say as I see the discolouration on his face, and get up and walk towards him, when I start to come closer he gets up and backs up at the same pace as me. "Severus Snape sits down on that desk under your own power or I will force you to and get you to swallow truth potion to get the answers I want out of you." I say pointing back at the deck he previously was on.

With one last look of hesitation then thought better of it and sat where I instructed. with one charm at him to force him to stay put I turn on the lights in the room to find that not only did he have bruising around his eye but also was cut all down his neck to his shoulder, with further inspection I loosened his robe and brought it down to check his shoulder to find just what I expected, it stopped at his collar and his arm was broken, than moved to his leg that I saw he was favouring when he was backing up. to once again find that he was injured, this time it was what looked like a single cut all the way up the side of his leg and a twisted ankle. with a huff I retrieve my case and set to clean the cuts on his neck and leg before applying a paste and wrapping them.

"Don't even, you are going to stay with me tonight," I say once I removed the spell from him but returned my attention to his ankle, I apply another paste to that and wrap it. "if you refuse to tell me what has happened between the time I last saw you and now. that is fine but don't you hid them from me or I will do worse to you myself." I fume under my breath as I wipe some solution around his eye. " brace yourself your wrist is dislocated I need to reset it, so bare with me." I say as reassurance before continuing, " on the count of three, one, three," I say at once and push. with a pop it goes back and he hisses at me, with a roll of my eyes I stuff some potion in his mouth and plugging his nose before he can spit it out. "never doubt that I can outsmart you Severus" I say pacing up the bag again. "and why is it that the first time I get to talk to you without needing to put up an act starts the same way as the last" I ask with a slight tilt to my lips.

"that time it was your own fault that I ended up like that. but besides you have kept me waiting so you owe me a cup of tea at least." he says with a glint in his eyes I had missed over the years, "plus I want to see who you have this time,"

"that I can do," I answer smile at him before pulling him off the desk. after a minute he was on his feet and we walked back to the door to my room, it took a little more time than it should have no account of his leg but once we did enter I found that Tisa and Leon had moved to my bed. with a smile and a shake of my head we walk to the chairs I had in another of my private rooms. "now tell me what I have missed with the deal you had with Dumbledore, what happened cause I know it could escalate from you being no noses side to him trying to kill you. by the way, you are so lucky I was already here when that fight happened or else not even Hecate herself could have saved you froms deaths hands. which by I still haven't been thanked for."

" first off if I thanked you at the time you would have put me in worse shape for even being in that situation to start. and being there at the time I thank you, without you, I would currently be having this conversation with your Uncle inside of you, and I would much rather have you over your Uncle," he replied cheekily. it felt good to get to talk with him after all this time without the fear of when we could see each other again. we talked about eve could think of from memories to what had happened since we last talked after the battle last year. "there is still something I must ask," he pauses and points at the door that leads to my room,"what are those, and why does it look like you are about to attack me." I turn and see that all four were in the doorway moving slowly closer with every second, but when they caught my eyes they stopped and tried to look innocent. "ya all of them can be a handful at times, and could kill you many times over, but I really thought that someone with your intelligence would be able to guess what they are without me having to tell you." I say while the two cat-like creatures crawled to my side and the phoenix's flew, "can you tell what they are you old wart" with a smirk he looked closer at the birds perched on the back of my chair, "those are both phoenix's, and I think that one might even be Dumbledore's own. "that is an ordinary cat" he points at Leon, "but this one I am still working on." he gestures to Tisa while staring at her when he leans closer to her she hisses and puffs up. this surprised Severus so much that he fell back so hard that he knocked over the chair. after a moment he writes his chair but still doesn't speak just stares at me. "what did you fall hard enough to make you mute." I laugh as Tisa jumps onto my lap and starts to purr and Leon curls up on the floor while they birds fly back to my room, after a pass over Severus's head just as a warning. " how in Merlin's word did you find a Nudu this young and haven't been killed by it." he asks with wide eyes as Tisa sleeps soundly on my lap. "I found her in Africa cornered by a band of tribesman, who had killed her mother and most of her siblings leaving only a couple alive for what I don't know if I hadn't stepped in when I did her and a couple of her siblings left alive would have been killed by now. I couldn't let that happen, so the Tribesman left with no memory of what they caught and I took care of covering up what happened. all thoses that had died by the men's hands were buried under the shadow of the tallest mountain." I rant on about how I hate those men until he cut me off.

" you said that you buried the ones that had been killed, but please tell me, did you take some of the quills for potions material since they are so rare to find." he asks with wide eyes," and you said there were more than just her that survived, where are they?" as I watch Leon go up and walked over to Severus and jumped onto his lap, much to his surprise, and curled up falling asleep.

"Yes, I did, in fact, take the quills from those that were not in need of them any longer. as well as other things I have gathered over the years, I do know how valuable they are. Tisa is not the only Nudu I have with me but she is much friendlier than her siblings." I say scratching her behind the ears, resulting in another round of purring. "what have you gathered over the years you have still yet to tell or show me." he asks as his own hand unconsciously goes to Leon's back and starts stroking it as he thinks. "come to think of it how did you get them in the castle without anyone seeing them, cause I know that you didn't have them when you went off with Hagrid, and your cases were too small to carry them." with a smug look I don't answer and let him have his own ideas as I smiled at the cat on Severus lap as his hand was slowly moving to the back of Leons neck, " I would stop if I were you," I advise as he looks at me with curiosity he hand hits one spot and Leon jumps up stretching, scratching, as he jumps off his lap and returns to me growling as he went. when he reached me he jumped up and over Tisa to reach me other side and sat there glaring at Severus. "i told you to stop, he doesn't like it when people touch that spot," I say rubbing that exact spot resulting in Leon collapsing into a purring mess. " anyone that is other than me." I smugly add. with a sneer that would have made any student cower he glared at me, I broke down laughing resulting in both cat-like, animals jumping down and returning to my room. "that was hilarious, don't forget I was the one who taught you that look," I say between gasps, " and you still aren't doing it right." I return to rolling on the ground after another few minutes rolling on the ground I finally gathered myself again and return to my chair, "you do know it is extremely late right now, there is no reason to leave now. crash on the couch I can see your eyes falling. I will wake you earlier than the students or other teachers. don't forget I still know every inch of this place like the back of my hand." I add with a glint of mischief in my eyes. "since I know you wouldn't let me more than three steps to the door, I will take you up on your offer only if you tell me what potion you gave me when you saved me, cause I don't think my injuries even existed after you give it to me." he says leaning forward, "i don't know of one that can heal that fast, not even Poppy has one, and I have been searching since you left." With a laugh I lean back, "that is one of my own creation that I have made over the years. and no I will not tell you how to make it." I add smirking from across the room with a pile of things for him from my room. "or what I used, so please for the love or merlin don't need me to use it again." I say dropping the pile on him. "good night I have been travelling for a while now and it will feel good to sleep in a bed here." he laughs as I walked back to my room. with one last smile at him, I close the door to find that as I expected there was a space in the middle of my creatures for me like every night. with one last shake of my head, I used my wand to change clothes and carefully got into bed. once I was settled I felt both Tisa and Leon curl closer to me while Hana and Fawkes found a couple spots beside my head to curl up. with the sounds of purrs and snores around me, I let sleep take me.


	4. Chapter 4

At four like every other morning I have Tisa sitting on my chest and batting at my nose. "yes I know Tisa, you are hungry, but if you don't get off you won't get it" I groan, " off or I will let your siblings have it all." reluctantly she gets off and begins to jump around on the floor around the case. " yes I know I know just wait I still have to get off the bed before you can get in." I say as I magicked up my clothes again, waking up the others before opening up the case and going in after all the creatures other than Leon who walked back to my bed and watched the door. when I went down the stairs I find that everyone has left without me. grabbing the bucket from the door I go to each different habitat interacting with each creature before moving on to the next before I reached where the Nudus where to find all four of them wrestling with the phoenixes perched on a tree watching as the guardians they have been since I took them in. once the two caught sight of me they flew over and grabbed the meat I threw up for threw up for them before returning to their perch eating as they still kept an eye on what the kids were doing. "quiet down you four or you won't get breakfast." I say to get them to stop their playing, before all of them come over and jump on my legs. " okay fine you are all cute, here don't give Hana , or Fawkes any trouble you hear me, " I throw the meat back in the phoenix's eyesight as I walk back through the path to the house in the middle of the place. when I do I climb back up finding Leon exactly where I left him, glancing at the clock on the table I find that it is around five, which meant I needed to get Severus out before anyone figured out that he was not in his own room. thinking it would be interesting I let Leon do it resulting in Severus getting a cat landing on his chest as a wake-up call, with a groan he rolls off the couch holding his stomach, "Leon wanted to say hi," I say from the wall.

"now I remember that cat. you brought him here last time, he did the same thing than to. little hellspawn." he mutters the last part under his breath. after a few minutes he straightens up and sits down on the couch again. "he really does like to wake me that way, I remember him doing this before you left when you came when I got my job here. I woke up the exact same way every morning. really hated that cat by the end, yet oddly missed him too."

" Ya ya, you can tell me how you love my cat later, for now, you have to get changed before I take you through a passageway to the dungeons so you can make it to breakfast keeping your reputation intact. Oh, and if I find you in the same condition as last night someone is going to get hurt, but if I find you didn't come to me if that happens you are going to be the one who dies" I say glaring with all the fury I have in me. causing him to hold my eyes for only a second before flinching, if anyone else would have been here I wouldn't be surprised if they would fall over from the sight of Severus Snape the most intimidating teacher in school, flinch at the glare of someone shorter than him. "now follow me as I escort you back to your room." I say as I enter the room again to find him back in his daily robes. "if you would follow me," I say walking away from the door to my classroom

" aren't you going the wrong way?" he asks from his spot in the middle of the room.

"no I told you I know this place like the back of my hand, why do you think I never got into trouble more often, or why Professor Marigold never found out who was always changing her glasses for those that made her see everything in different colours. or Professor Smilin alway was late on every other Tuesday with his hair a different colour." I ask from the doorway.

" but the manners always took credit for that, no one could figure out how they did it. so you are saying that it was always you, how I got my hands on their map a couple years ago there were no passages to teachers private rooms," he says with/wonder in his eyes.

" who do you think helped them create it, I made sure there were still some that those pranksters didn't know about for everyone's own good," I answered smirking at the memory of the three after they pulled off a prank, and then frowned when I remembered how James was killed.

" what did those professors ever do to incur your wrath," he asks while we walk through the passageway behind a picture in one of my rooms.

" while she accused me of cheating on more than one test and giving me detention with Megonigal without even telling my uncle so he could clear everything up. he is a completely different story, actually, it was because I was standing up for you in one of his class for you. he told me off for you being in another house than me, and said that I should keep my opinions to myself, I told him off myself resulting in a couple detentions in which I was to clean the potions room by hand with a toothbrush until my uncle convinced Hagrid to take over my outstanding ones by taking care of some of his creatures, so I couldn't mouth off and get myself another with Smilin." I answer neutral as we take the last turn before I step aside in the opening, " here is your stop, I am only showing you this as an escape route, and don't let any students find out about it. your room will be right around the corner to the left." I say after I cast a spell to detect if there were any people or magical devices in the vicinity of the opening, " to get back in you have to put this in the hole behind the knight, I have to have some security against those students. maybe later I will show you the one into your room," I add right as the door is about to close on his shocked face before he could open it again I return to my room to get ready for the day myself.

i spent the day getting to know the other professors here and talking with Poppy about some of the remedies I have come across over the years before going to the positions classroom to ask Severus if he could help me with making a potion, when I come across a group of students cornering another in the hall by the dungeons. with closer inspection, I find that those that were a blonde that seemed to be hurt as he tried to protect a couple first and second years from Slytherin. those that seemed to be cornering them were from the other three houses. not liking the look of the Blonde I step up to intervene. " what is going on here all of you should be going back to your dorms by now or would you rather all have detention before classes even start." getting a mumbled reply they all leave sending lingering looks at the group still in the corner. " as for you all, you can go back to your dorm, but send the teacher in charge of your house to my room right away," I say to the group of Slytherins, " all except you that is." I say to the blonde, " I want to talk to you, follow me." I say as I turn and walk towards my classroom not turning to see if he was following. I could recognize that hair from a mile away he was a Malfoy, but if what Severus had said, he was different than his family, and I know he wouldn't get those cuts looked at by Poppy. plus he was protecting the younger students, and I know what the Slytherin house was like, he was too proud to show that he was hurting, but I could see through people's masks. I know how much those students had hurt him, both mentally and physically. " in and go sit in the chair over there." I say pointing at the couch that Severus was on last night but was currently holding only Leon. slowly he follows what I said. "now tell me where are you hurt." I ask one I sit in the seat opposite him. with wide eyes he looks at me surprised, " you mean you aren't going to give me a detention, or yell about he being in a fight at school." he asks skeptically. " Not if you tell me the truth," I say as I pour three cups of tea. secretly putting a potion in his cup before handing it to him, and asking again, after a minute he answers. " my ribs are bruised, and what you can see is the extent of my injuries."

"sit still then," I say as I grab the case I used on Severus last night. " I am just going to clean the cuts on your face, don't worry it won't hurt," I say as he moves slightly away from me when I come closer to him. with a nod from him, I come closer and sit down on the table before doing exactly as I said I was going to.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I finish there was a yell from my classroom and a crash from where the boy was as he knocked over the lamp beside him. before he can apologize I cut him off. " don't just fix it and I will consider it never happened, now let me get my second guest before the old man gives himself an ulcer." with a slight snort from the boy I walk to the door that connects the two rooms. "would you be quite Severus, don't you know it is rude barge in when I have a guest." I glare at him. " I have to find one of my students and those that were with him said he had gotten into a fight beforehand and they didn't know what teacher was that broke up the fight," he says with concern in his voice. with a flick of my wand before he says something he would regret the boy hearing I put a silence spell on him. " hey, I currently have a guest in my study," he gives me a look asking how this involved the topic, "it is a student and he is Blonde from the Slytherin house, he was in a fight and protecting a group of younger students before I broke up the fight and brought him here for a cup of tea and asked for the head of his house to come see me, and to talk about what is going to happen with said student." I say loud enough for the boy to hear as well. as his mind puts together what I said his eyes widen and he breaths in a breath of relief. reversing the spell I walk back to the room to find that Leon was sitting on the boy's lap. once he caught sight of Severus he stood up and started speaking. " I am sorry professor Snape I shouldn't have been fighting." before Severus can say anything I push the boy back down and hold out the last cup of tea to Severus " before we start that conversation I would much rather finish this cup of tea." the student watches wide eyes as Severus comes and takes the cup from me before sitting in the last chair between the student and i. "now Severus who is this student I forgot to ask him" the boy looks at me with surprise.

" as you have likely already guessed he is a Malfoy, he is Lucius' only child Draco," he answers easily.

"ya, I recognized the hair." I nod to him before turning my attention back to Draco. " now Draco what were you fighting about." I ask looking at him over the rim of my cup.

"while you know the Death Eaters that were in the war last year, while I like some of the other students, were on the side of 'Him' and some of the of the other houses that makes the younger students a target. so I was protecting a couple that was cornered." he explains, as I thought having Severus was a good way to make him more relaxed, also no one can be stressed while they are petting Leon.

"Oh, you mean old No nose, ya that was an interesting fight, but from what I know most people can't really say no to him. so twenty points to Slytherin for protecting the younger students," Draco looks at me surprised, with a sad look I add, "but unfortunately I am still going to have to give you a detention for fighting on school grounds. is that acceptable to you Snape." I ask the man leaning back in his chair. with a look at Draco who looked uncomfortable, he answers, " as long as it is with you and is not anything like you would have done in your school year."

" do you really think I would be that cruel, maybe to one of those that hurt someone younger than themselves, but not for this." I answer before turning back to Draco, "report here tomorrow night after dinner, it will be for two hours." with a nod he sets his cup down, " thank you, Professor, may I be excused." he ask politely. " of course it should be almost dinner." I dismiss Draco and he thanks me for the tea and leaves the room. " tell me what students had parents on the side of No-nose," I turn my attention completely on Severus. " don't tell me you are going to try to protect all of them yourself." he sighs in exasperation. " not even close. I want to know because I don't know any of the students here and I have a feeling that they are going to be in trouble a lot, so if I now that, I can at least try to give them an easier time by making them do detention with me instead of one of the teachers that would be cruel to them. you know how school was for me after I was sorted, and when everyone found out what my parents did. I wish I had someone to do this after a little I had you and a couple others, but before that, it was me against the whole school." I say as the memories of that first year was for me came back. "I understand and I must thank you but don't favour them it will hurt their pride to know you are pitying them." he advises as he re filled his cup. "don't worry I remember what your house is like. plus I think they will be coming late more than once if the others will be anything like Draco." I say smirking over at him before getting up again. "we better get to the dining hall before we are both late, and I can't make a bad impression on my first day as a teacher. "ya can't let that happen." he says with a smirk. as I give him one last smirk we both get back into character and walk into the hall with a flourish of his robe that only he could make look intimidating he was walking with authority down the halls. it took everything in me not to break down laughing right in the middle of the hall. oh, that man will be the death of me, I think to myself as I walk down the hall after him to reach the hall before the students.


	6. Chapter 6

"can I have everyone's attention before we begin I would like to introduce the new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Grindelia," she says at the front of the crowd. of people at the start of dinner. she gestures to where I was sitting. with a nod to me I raise and come to stand beside her. "thank you, headmistress, as she has said I am going to be the new DADA teacher. I just want to say that this year is going to be different from any other class you have ever been in. And I would advise not trying to prank me" I look directly at the pair of redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table as they shared a look, "that is unless you don't expect to be pranked right back." say sharing a look with Minerva and a couple other teachers who know me sharing smirk before returning to my seat. "Weasley boys I wish you luck," she says as the last comment before taking her seat at the head table. after dinner, I return to my room to find that someone had beat me to it and made all the desks become glued to the ceiling. game on I think to myself, I better make it something good so they don't try again. oh how I have missed having someone to pull this on, I haven't been able to since Sirius and James thought it was a good idea to turn my owl into a rainbow. once those boys wake up tomorrow they are going to know just what type of a person I am, and I will have entertainment for the whole day. sending a quick owl to warn Severus and his students to avoid the twins at breakfast tomorrow, I set my plan into action. by midnight I had everything in place for the next day now I just wish I could see the looks on their faces when the wake-up and find it hovering in the air. but the rest I will be able to see since they other spells won't kick in until breakfast. then I get the last laugh hopefully, and I could give them ideas on pranks instead of using it on them. but never giving away my secrets.

the next morning I was in the dining room early just to have witnessed when the twins walked in with a smirk as they thought all I did was the same prank on them, but as they walked through the doors fireworks showered them in sparks when the smoke cleared they were both covered in sparkles and their hair had turned green and white, their robes had turned to that of the Slytherin house, they were walking mascots for their enemies house. when one looked at the other he broke down and the other followed. but when both realized that that was the way the other looked they tried to reverse the spell only for their hair to grow longer and continue until it was around their waist. they both spiked and noticed that their voices sounded like it was on helium. "I did warn you, boys, not to mess with me," I said with my feet up on the table as I leaned back. with a mischievous smirk, they tried to spell me resulting in them spelling their twin instead. so Fred got a dress while George ended up with his ears growing triple their size. "boys I thought you would have taken my warning, but I guess you didn't." Minerva said as she walks in to see the boys in the middle of the room. with a shared look from the pair, she sent one spell only for it to turn both bright pink and their hair to start singing. after a look from Minerva, I cast a spell that made it so only the twins could hear the singing and glanced around the room to see the reaction of the school. It turns out everyone was extremely pleased to see the twins get a taste of their own medicine. The meal went on as normal until at the end both boys came up to the teacher's table and promised to not prank me again. With a smirk, I told them to stand the middle of the room as I reversed the spells. With the help of a couple teachers of course who have seen me do this sort of prank before. To the confusion of the entire school five teachers stood up and as one chucked raw eggs at the boys as confetti rained over them. After the paper cleared the twins were standing there with their mouths open, covered in paper, but the spell had been reversed. Guess they never thought to do that to reverse a spell before. "now boys even though I reversed it this time don't get any ideas, or you will end up far worse." I say sweetly as I move my attention to the ceiling to see what it was showing now. Looks like the castle approved of my choice of retaliation as it was clear except for one spot over the twins where it started to rain. " oh don't they have had enough," I say under my breath as I flick my wrist at the ceiling to disperse the clouds.

" now that that is over I believe that classes are about to start. Your head of houses will have your timetables and remember tardiness will still not be accepted." Minerva says from her seat. " Gwen I need to talk to you for a moment before your first class if you would come with me." She asked as we walk towards her office, once we do I sit on the arm of one of the chairs across from her. "Now I know you are new here, but you also know how people will treat those that have, or have family that has done something against the wizarding world. I know this is asking a lot but could you look out for the timetables students a bit. The ones here are going to have a difficult time for a while, especially those that are in there last year or repeating there last year." she asks with a slight bit of concern in her voice that only I could hear.

" Luckily for us, I was already going to, and since as you said I know what it is like I will be careful that they don't know as they will find it insulting. But I have one thing to ask so I can do this, can I have responsibility for the punishment of students that are caught fighting, those in the halls, and the major rules broken. Then I can watch over them a bit and make sure that some of the teachers don't abuse the power they have over what they can get students to do in detention." I ask after a couple minutes.

" that makes sense, but if you are to do this I must insist that you don't go soft on any of the students."

" when have I ever been soft to anyone, I will just listen to both sides of the story and be an impartial judge. Those that have done something that is far against the rules without good reason will be punished accordingly, those with good reason will be given a more lenient consequence. Any teacher that contradicts my ruling will also be reprimanded accordingly." I say the last part with a smirk that we both share as we remember how my Uncle would solve the issue of staff that went against what he said.

" Just promise me one thing, I am not to under any circumstances to find a surprise in my chambers or office that is dangerous or does not belong there. I am not your Uncle and will not be calm about something in my bed.

"Yes ma'am, anything for you oh miss head honcho, right away your most magnificent miss," I bowed and quickly moved before she could cuff me over the head.

"Go before I give a teacher detention." she threatens with a small smirk on her lips.

" Never thought you could do that but I am off, could you tell the other teacher about the new arrangement before the classes start." I say as I walk towards the doors, " cause I have a feeling that I am going to be-be needed to play mediator sooner rather than later." I say as I walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out I was right. I was needed to be mediator even sooner than even I thought. After my first couple classes, I had asked period to mark some of the work I had assigned to figure out what the students already know. Before I could turn over the first page on my pile my doors are slammed open and a group of students held pushed through in front of a teacher I had never met before. "And what do I have to thank for this wonderful visit from another of the staff on this fine day. With a group of students no less?" I say as I place the papers from the top of my desk to inside it as I wait for the teacher to stop pacing. " you all can have a seat over there," I say pointing at a group of desks in front so don't. "Sorry, what can I help you with," I ask to gain the pacing mans attention.

" since we are no longer allowed to give out detentions without running it past you, we are here so I can expel these hoodlums." the man yells as he points at the students sitting quietly where I told them to.

" now hang on a minute before we go all the way to expulsion, how about you explain to me what has happened before we jump to conclusions. And if you don't mind I am still getting to know all the people here so can you tell me who you are again and what subject you are teaching." I ask as I walk around my desk to get between the students and this professor in case things get elevated.

" for your information, I have been here longer than you ever have and don't think that I should need to ask for permission to give a student detention. But if I must I will. And I am professor Higgins and am taking over for Briggs." he rants as he continues to pace.

" Oh glad to hear that old bag of wind has finally retired, not even death could make him leave his position" I say offhandedly as I try to defuse the situation. " but if you could be so kind as to explain to me what these students have done on the first day of school to warrant an expulsion?"

"This group of hoodlums has not been paying attention in class, those two even had the nerve to fall asleep while I was teaching." he points at the group and I finally turn to get a good look at them, there were four students behind me and all of them were boys and from Slytherin, what a surprise. "And the other two?" I ask turning back.

"They decided to come to class late and wouldn't tell me where they were, but I already know, they were fighting in the halls. Besides that, the whole group was about to get into a fist fight in the middle of my class. Now I ask madam what is there punishment going to be?" he asks glaring over my shoulder.

"Well, first off I think you should be getting back to your class since I doubt you found a replacement before you stormed over here, after that I would like to talk to the students separately and understand what happened. So I suggest that you run along and I will take it from here." I say as I slowly and discreetly push him towards the door. With some resistance, he leaves and once he is gone I turn back to the group of boys. "Really it had to be on the first day I would have hoped that you all could hold out just a little longer." I say as I walk back to sit at my desk. " first off I want your names, years, and houses, then I need you all to tell me what happened to get you here when you should be in History of magic." I ask raising my eyebrow slightly in question as I set my teacup back on my desk. "Oh and while you are here would you help yourself to a biscuit," I say waving my wand to summon the plate from my office I offer the plate to the group. A look of apprehension passes through the group before one gets up and grabs one before taking a bite and returning to where he was seated. After they see that the biscuits aren't poisoned the others grab one as well.

"Draco Malfoy, Just, repeating my last year. I was one of the ones who were late to class and almost got into a fight in class, all of it was my fault, not the others," he says as he finishes the biscuit and stands in front of the others.

"Mr Malfoy you already have a detention with me, so if you would be so kind since I doubt the others want to explain right now. Would you explain to me what happened and don't you dare lie to me" I warn the boy. He really shouldn't lie if he knows what is best for him, there was an extra ingredient in the cookies if someone lies once they eat one they will give off a slight glow that only I can see.

" those are Ramon Fraser, Yulon Vener, and Lester Familium, all are seventh or repeating seventh year and are from Slytherin. Yulon and Ramon were up late last night putting some detection spells over the doorway to the common room so we would know if someone who didn't belong entered, even if they had taken the Polyjuice Potion. Lester and I were doing the same thing I was yesterday, but the teachers who passed never stopped the fight. We walked the younger year to their class and ran to our own. " he explains in a cold voice, but he is not glowing so I guess he actually is telling the truth.

" and what happened during the class to make the four of you want to get into a fist fight right in the middle of it?" I ask looking over the whole group.

" we share that class with the Ravenclaws, they said some things we did not agree with we said some back, insults were exchanged and in the end, the four of us ended up being the only ones reprimanded." the boy who I believe is Lester answered. Once again no glowing.

"Now I am going to ask you all some questions just answer truthfully," I say as I walk around my desk. With a nod from them, I continue. "Was the fight in class over things that happened last year?" they all nod, "you two," I say looking at Ramon and Yulon at this they nod and look right at me waiting. " were you really up all night putting up protective spells." they nod looking down. " were they successful?" I ask. Surprised all four looks at me and the two shake their heads in resignation. " I would suggest looking in you charms book from the fifth year than there should be a good spell in there. Now for you two since all you did was fall asleep in class and there was no actual fight I will be giving you two detention this weekend both will be three hours be here at the same time you would be in history of magic." they nod looking forlorn. " you may both go I will be talking to your head of house about this, but for now you should hurry before you are late for your next class." nodding they rush out the door. With a small shake of my head I turn back to the other boys. " you two I want to have a little better chat with." they swallow in fear. " first off how late were you to class?"

It was Lester who answered, " I was about five minutes and Draco was ten, he had to walk the students further than I did."

" when you were protecting the younger students did you get into any fights?" I ask looking at them both.

" yes we did, and I am not going to apologize for that to anyone," Lester says standing up.

" sit back down Mr Familium. I was not asking you to do that I just wanted to know if you had gotten hurt while you were protecting them." I say glaring at the boy.

" Oh," he says before sitting back down.

"Now if you would answer my question I really don't have all day." I look at the boy who I already know is hurt.

"No I was not injured while protecting the students on the way to their class." the answer plainly, but he does not glow. Hm, he must know how to twist the truth so he does not directly lie to me. Good to see, but not useful at this moment.

"But you have gotten hurt since you talked to me last night with Professor Snape?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes professor I have," he answers looking out the window as he does avoiding making eye contact with me.

With a sigh, I stand up and walk around to stand in front of them. "How about you," I ask looking at Lester. Avoiding my gaze he shakes his head, his body begins to give off a light. "Would you like to try again without lying to me?" I ask with a sigh of disappointment. Looking shyly away he nods and turns as far from Draco's line of sight as possible.

"Since both of you have been fighting I am going to need to give you detention at the least." I sigh and walk back to my desk to grab a notebook from a drawer and a quill from my desk. "Since you were protecting other students I will not expel you from Hogwarts, but you both will be spending the four days in detention with me or a teacher of my choosing. Now since I doubt you both will be going to the infirmary anytime soon I would suggest letting me see your injuries, it would be a pain if you were not in your best condition for detention tonight." surprised they both look at me.

"What do you mean?" Lester asks while Draco, who has seen this last night keeps quite.

"If you are to go to detention tonight you are going to have to be healed. Now since I know what a Slytherin's pride is like, I also know that in no way are you going to admit that you are hurt by anyone, even a teacher. Luckily for both of us, I know some charms and spells that will help so you will not need anyone to know." I explain as I summon some pumpkin juice and slip a drop of my potion in both cups before offering one to each boy and taking my own. "Drink and I will cover any evidence that you were injured," I say as I sip my own cup. With a look at Draco to confirm that this was okay since he meets me last night, Lester took a small sip.

" I promise I didn't poison it, it is just some pumpkin juice, I will do the charms in a minute," I say as I look at the clock on the wall behind them. "Oh look at the time, your next class is about to end." I say setting down my own cup before reaching for my wand. " boys I am going to heal some to the injuries so if you could hold still. Then I will send you off to your next class with a note to your last professor excusing you from that class as you were here with me." I say waiting for them both to set down their cups and come stand by me.

"Now hold still this is going to sting a little," I tell Draco since he got up first. With a flick of my wand I healed some of his injuries and fix his robes. " and now you " I turn to face the other and repeat the process. " now both of you can run along and get to your next class, and if either one of you has potions next could you tell Professor Snape that Professor Grindelia needs to talk to him after his final class and she is not to be kept waiting." I ask both as I walk them to the door.

"Yes, Professor" they both chime as that walk down the halls to their next class and my next group shows up. Now to teach the Fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.


	8. Chapter 8

Not five minutes after the clock announced the end of the class there was a knock at my door. Letting out a breath I walked to the door and opened it to find Severus standing there with a glare on his face. "What do you want to see me for," he asks with malice in his voice. Without answering I walked into the room and as I expected he followed and closed the door.

"So today alone I have already had to see about seven of your students for punishments and I have had to see four of them about three times alone. So far together I have avoided expelling five of them, but in exchange, they have lost a total of 150 points and together have about four months of detention stacked up.

"But are they okay?"

"Of course all they have are the lost points and detentions. Nothing permanent has happened to them and if there was when they came in, not anymore you know how well my tea and biscuits can make you feel better." I add offhandedly as I offer him one.

"You know I can never refuse one of these." he says holding up a cup of tea. " but if you don't mind I like it a little stronger," he says and takes something out of his pocket.

" is that what I think it is, " I asked leaning forward.

" most likely not," he says smirking over the rim.

"But I think it is some of that honey I gave you for your birthday, the one that is very hard to find and tastes like firewhiskey when in tea," I say leaning forward taking the cup from him.

"Okay maybe it is what you think that" he smirks at me before taking it back, " but I never said you could have some"

"Oh, so you want to have Leon wake you again tomorrow. But this is off topic. We are here to talk about the students. So Draco has now got detention tonight, the rest of this week all of next weekend and all of the next weekend as well. Lester will be joining Draco for the rest of the week and this weekend. Then I have another couple that will be having detention for the next two weekends and one that has detention tomorrow." I explain as I sip my drink. " now for what I need you to do there is also a group of students from the other houses that also have gotten detention, so if I could I need you to watch the Slytherin group tonight. So I can focus on the other couple students." before he can protest I cut him off. " I know what you are going to say, but all that you really need to do is to give the students the piece of paper with their name on it. After that just sit back and make sure they don't leave. Everything else is already set up." I say handing him my stack of papers that I was holding and pick up another. " now since I know you are going to do as I asked I need you to be here just before dinner is over so I can give you any last minute instructions. After that, it will be up to you to keep the students under control and I will deal with the other houses." smiling I walk into my quarters and close the door on him. After a few minutes, I hear him walk across the room and exit the room. Smiling softly I lock the door to my rooms and go spend some time with my creatures.


	9. Chapter 9

" now what exactly was it that I need to do tonight for these detentions?" I hear come somewhere across the room from me as I am under the table trying to grab Leon before I leave.

"Pile of letters on my desk," I say from under the desk and point as I explain, " each has a name on it," I hold up one to show the name written on it, "give it to the student that it says and sit at this desk so you can get some marking done. After the detention is over the students will be excused and if you wish you can go as well." I pull him with me as I walk back around and push him in the chair. "Now if that is too hard I can do it myself and just make you face the consequences for defying me," I ask as I sit on one of the desks across from him.

"This is acceptable." he says leaning forward before continuing. " don't you have somewhere to be?"

"In fact I do." I turn and walk briskly towards the door.

"Gwen why is my name on one of these?" he asks before I can reach the door.

"Why don't you open it and find out," I reply before opening the door. All I hear from behind me as I close the door is a soft chuckling. With a slight smile, I walk towards the Transfiguration classroom. "All of you keep quiet and follow me, one word and you will have another detention tomorrow. If you have any questions hold them." I say with no emotion as I reach the group of students in front of the door. " once you go in you will find the seat with a note with your name on it, you are to sit in the seat and wait." I throw open the door and stalked to the desk. I may seem kind, but if you cross me I am scarier than Severus and No nose combined. "What are you all waiting for?" I ask from the front of the room as I turn to find that none have entered the room. "If you all are not where you are supposed to be in ten seconds I will add another week of detention and deduct 20 points student from all houses. With no more pending all of the students run around the room looking for their seats. " good now that all of you are where you are supposed to be we can start. As you have all noticed there is a note in front of all you, when I say you will all open the papers and what you will be doing this detention will be written on the pages, you are to complete the tasks without magic and separately unless told otherwise. Now before that is there any questions?" I ask from the front.

One hand slowly raises in the air. "Yes," I say turning my full attention on the student.

"Why are the Slytherins not here, I noticed that all the houses are here except them?" she asks hesitantly.

" they have different tasks than you all, now if you all asking questions we will begin," I say with no emotion. "You all will open the papers now and you detention will not be finished until the tasks are completed." I perch on the edge of the desk. "Any questions about your tasks will be asked privately."

After a couple minutes, one student comes to me. "Um Professor how am I supposed to gather Moonsilk if I have to stay in the room." the Hufflepuff asks as she tries to not meet my eyes.

With a small smirk I lean forward and answer her " who said that you had to stay here?" the group that have to gather plants can leave and meet Professor Hagrid at the main hall doors." I say softly as I lean forward. " since I think the group of you have already gathered you can go and once you are done come back here and give me the plants, now off with you." I say as I walk her back to the group and they all leave together. Smirking I look back over the other students, of the group here only four got off with gathering materials for me the others all had manual labour tasks to complete. Some were scrubbing potion cauldrons, others were washing the desks, and others were washing the floors. With a feeling of accomplishment, I sit back in my chair and take out a stack of papers that I still need to grade. After an hour the first group has returned and each hands me a bundle of plants, taking each I look them over before dismissing them and watching the others. After a little more some of the students are finished their cleaning and are also dismissed, after another hour the last students have left

The new Transfiguration professor enters not long after." I have to thank you for getting my classroom so clean." she says smiling warmly at me.

"It is no problem Selena, now if you would excuse me I really must be off." I say as I walk towards the door. " it really was no trouble and I hope you don't mind if I send some students here occasionally as detention."

"Of course not Gwen dear. It would be a pleasure to have this room clean often. I will see you tomorrow then." she says as she walks with me to the door. With a few more word in farewell, I walked back to my quarters. When I enter I find that someone has lit a fire in the fireplace and there is a cup of tea waiting for me. " I see you have made yourself at home," I say as I walk to my seat and pick up the cup.

"What else could I do, you did leave me such a sweet invitation," Severus answered walking into the room holding up the note I left for him. " could you explain to me why I have to give your cat a bath?"

" well don't leave me in suspense did you do it," I ask leaning forwards with wide eyes only for him to push me back.

"As if I could get my hands on him long enough to do that," he says as he collapses on the couch.

"So you did try?" I ask raising my eyebrow and notice him moving his hand that has a scratch on it. "Oh you did, so I have to ask how did the detentions go?" I ask once I finish laughing at his reaction.

"Surprisingly it went well the students were surprised at the start that I was there, but once they opened the notes they got right to work, only you would come up with folding stars, grinding roots and mixing potions as punishments." he smiles at me.

" folding stars can be a real punishment, they had to fold 200 perfect stars before they could leave, the jars they put them in was charmed to count only perfect ones, and would shred the ones that did not meet standards. For the ones grinding roots they had to be perfectly ground or the powder would not come out of the mortar, so they would be unable to fill their pots, thus not allowing them to leave. As for the potions, I know that they were not extremely hard ones to brew and with a potions professor here I know everything would end up being alright. You would not be able to let them make a potion wrong, so you would give them small pushes in the right direction. Plus they are easy as long as they paid attention, which I know they would do with you here and their own personalities not allowing them to fail at something." I explain as I make another cup of tea.

"You really did have everything figured out," he says with a look of surprise on his face.

"Not only that I also made myself out to be someone that the students do not want to cross. Showed them that I can be harsh and also can be lenient." I explain with a smirk on my face.

"Why am I not surprised that you did something like that and were still able to come out looking like a nice person," he asks leaning forward.

"For how long you have known me why are you surprised over this, after all these years I have done worse than be a scarier version of you and still look like an innocent person after." I say leaning forwards as well only to grab a cookie from beside him. " an as good as it is to see you I would suggest that you avoid me for a couple days unless you want the students to know that we get along, unless that is you would like for them to know about how well we know each other." I say as I put the biscuit in his mouth before standing up and go to my room, leaving him shocked with the biscuit hanging halfway out of his mouth. " goodbye Sev, if you would have an answer for me tomorrow I would appreciate it and other than that good night." without another word I close the door on him still sitting on the couch. Smiling to myself I walk over to my bed and lay down still thinking about the look on his face when I walked out. Oh, I am going to pay for that in some way later but I really do want to know what he thinks about what we should let people think about our relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I know it a month has gone by and I have not gotten a word from Sev, that following morning I found a note the table telling me that he needed to think things over before he makes a decision but that he would. After that he didn't come around after class, I still sent students to serve detention with him and he never complained. I know that he was not shutting me out cause he would still meet my eyes in the halls when no one else could see and Leon would leave in the middle of the night and come back with a smooth coat and a flower.

The next morning starts the same as usual but I am able to catch Leon before he lands on me. "I know Crazy Furball I am up," I say as I put him down and pick up the clock beside me. "As usual you have impeccable timing, here is your food," I summon a bowl of food for him than continue after he is done, " now your highness if you would be so kind to watch the case for a bit I need to see the others and talk to Noah and Emma." Leon stretches and lays down on the bed watching the door. " thank you, your royal Fuzziness," I say as I walk down the case. "Noah, Emma, where are you two? I need to have a word with you two." I yell as I come out the doors. I walk as look for the twins, and feed some of the creatures as I go. " hm maybe they are out for a bit." I say to a Mooncalf as I feed it, " they will hopefully be back soon." I say as I sit down with the Nadu's beside me. " Hana, Fawkes I hope they have not been giving you too much trouble." I ask as I run I fingers over the quills on one of the creatures beside me. " we all know how much trouble they can be if at least someone is not here to keep them in check." I smile and rub another of them. I continue to do so until I hear some noise coming from the direction of the house in the centre of the environments. " looks like the twins are back, time to see what they have been up to before I go back, did one of you want to come?" I ask the birds over my head as I get up. As an answer they look at each other and Hana flies down to my shoulder. " okay fireball let's go." I walk towards the house with her jumping on my head. "I will not hurry up if you want to get there faster you can always fly there yourself, or you can be a lazy bird and we will get there when I walk there" I say as I walk not stopping as I am used to her antics by now, she soon stops and turns her head. "So now you are pouting, poor puffball" I rub her head until we reach the door.

"Noah, Emma you two here?" I yell as I open the door and walk through to the kitchen.

"Gwen we are over here." I hear Noah answer from the next room.

" Hey, I need to ask you two some stuff." I say as I enter the room to find them sitting on the couch as they are changing their shoes. " so where did you two go off to?" I ask as I sit in the chair across from them.

" we heard that there were some gillywicks that were being threatened by a muggle development, so we went and got them before they were discovered." Emma says as she holds her arms out to show the group of the creatures that were hanging onto her arms and hair. " also we heard of someone selling Dragon Eggs again so we went to find them and grab them before anyone bought some." she gestures at her brother as he holds up the bag that was beside him.

" at least I know that you both still know how to get back here one way or another, and you know how to handle dragon eggs without harming them," I say as I reach for the bag to check on the eggs. With a smirk, he hands me the bag so he can tie his other shoe.

" also it is good that I still have some connections with some of my old connections so we could find out about this." he says as he looks at the bag with some regret. " if not I don't even want to think of what would happen to them. So what will happen to this group?" he asks as he stands up again.

" since they are so close to hatching all we can do is keep them here until they are old enough for us to take them where they can be safe, or else they will not make it on their own since they no longer have their mother." I say as I close the bag again. " looks like a lot of long nights and burns for us for a while." I smile slightly at them as we all think of what it was like last time this happened. " and even better these are Egyptian Emberscale, Bulgarian Glowtusk, and German Irondart, so this will be even harder. Luckily there are a mixture and not only one, so they can be together for a bit, and after will still have some siblings as they grow up." I talk as we all walk towards the place where we have the egg nursery. When we reach it the three of us separate the eggs and put them in separate sections of the incubator so we can control the temperature of the environments for the different species. Once we do we return to the house. " so what did you need to ask us?" he asks as we sit down in the living room.

"I was going to ask if you both wanted to help me teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and if you would help me with handling the student's detentions, but since we now have the eggs hatching in the next couple days that will be hard. So now if both of you have to leave, or want to take a break just let me know so I can watch the dragons while you are gone. Oh and I don't think I have to say this again but if you are leaving, just let me know before. You both may be adults now but I still see the pair of kids that I found in Texas covered in dirt with smiles on their faces as tried to get me to take them with me as I travelled." I say smiling at them.

"And look what happened, we got our way and you are stuck with us for the rest of your life," Emma replies as He walks over to her from the back of the couch.

"That I am. Now I have to get back before anyone misses me. Remember if you need me send a message, I will be back after the classes are over to give you both a break." I say as I go to the ladder up.

" we know Gwen we have lived with you for a couple years, this is not the first or last time you are going to leave us here with the creatures" Noah says as he leans on the bottom of the ladder. " now I really want to know what is going to happen between you and that Severus person, cause you raced here last time when you heard that he was going to be hurt, and also you do have a smile whenever you talk about him." Noah teases as I reach the ladder and begin to climb up.

" what was that sorry, can't hear you I am too far up to hear you. Remember that for when you are fifty and we will talk about it then." I say as I climb up the ladder and they laugh at my reaction.

" you are not that far up yet," Emma says as she touches my foot seeing as to I am one two rungs off away from them.

" too far bye." I say as I open the door and walk out to find Leon where I left him. " do you want to come with me or will you be hiding here today again." I ask as I wave my wand and change my clothing. To which he jumps and walks to stand beside me. " just remember that you are supposed to be a normal cat, not a wild animal, so don't do anything that will make them question the fact that I have a cat." I laugh as he walks down the halls with me as we go to the Main Hall for breakfast. Still shaking my head at his antics I take my seat at the table and take a couple pancakes from the pile in front of me and gave half to the cat that had jumped onto my lap.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that who I think it is?" I hear from beside me, I turn to find Minerva sitting down beside me.

"Yup this is indeed Leon." I say looking at the cat that has finished the pancake and was jumping off my chair only to jump onto hers. " and he is a no good, deserting furball." I glare at him as he reaches up to get her to pet him. " and he is manipulating as well."

" Oh don't be so hard on him, we both know he will always be like this when it comes to someone who will give him more food." she says as she gives him a piece of bacon from her plate. " and I have been meaning to ask how the new responsibility has been for you?" she continues as she pets Leon as he curls up on her lap.

"It has been okay, there has been a lot of detention that could have been a lot harsher than they were if I was not the one who was in charge of them. Also, I wanted to ask if you could watch some of my classes in the next couple days, I have something going on that will need my attention at a moments notice and could last a little while," I ask as I remember this morning.

"Does it have something to do with your new position here or is it about your ambition after you graduated from here?" she asks lifting an eyebrow.

" what I did after I graduated here, I only found about this morning or I would have asked you earlier, " I say as I reach over and grab Leon before he jumps onto the table.

"Of courses just tell me before the class starts and I will find another professor to cover or I will do it myself."

"Excellent now I must be off I have a group of students that are serving detention with me," I say as I grab a piece of toast and begin to stand up when I sit back down again. "Wait for Minerva I just thought of something, is it possible for me to have a way for students to work of detentions without actually serving each one. So students don't end up with four years worth of detentions in their last year?" I ask as I think to myself.

"If you can come up with one, I think we could allow it, but it has to be fair to both the teacher that gave them the detention and the other students," she replies as she also thinks about this.

"Thank you on both counts, I will find a way for that to happen it will make my job a little more difficult, but will be worth it in the end," I say as I grab Leon as he tries to get away from me again and hold him in my arms.

"Just let me know what you come up with," she asks before I get too far from her.

" of course, now I must be off," I reply as I walk away. As I walk down the halls I think about what I can do to get students to work off some detention, as I think Leon makes his displeasure of being held the way he was. I look at him with surprise as I had forgotten that I was still holding him. I let him down before continuing to my classroom. When I get there I find the students that were serving detention with me already there. " wow you all are very punctual, even more than I could be on a weekend when I was your age, now in you four go. Papers are on the desks, find yours and do what it says after that you are free for the rest of the day." I say as I walk to my desk and take out my lesson plan and begin working. After an hour I hear a student come up to me. " yes" I ask as I close the book I have my lessons in and give my full attention to the student in front of me.

"I have a question, why does this say that I have to fold stars until it reaches a line on a jar. And also where is this jar?" he asks as he holds up the paper. " I have started on the stars as this paper showed me, but I need the jar still. If you could explain why I am doing this I would appreciate it," he says as he leans on the desk. I notice that he is the Ravenclaw that was caught, by me might I add, dragging one of the second years into one if the bathrooms telling his friends how he was going to swirly the boy. With a feeling of joy, I hand the boy the large jar from under my desk about the size of a pitcher from the dining hall. He takes it looking back at the pile of paper on the desk where he was and smirking in accomplishment as he returns to his spot. I smile sweetly back at him as he grabs a handful and drops into the jar. The look on his face when only one star reaches the bottom makes the whole day worth it. He puts another and a couple more reaches the bottom.

" the line on the side is where they have to be before you can stop. Now I would suggest you continue seeing as you have already wasted about twenty minutes standing there." I say as I walk over to him. " only paper that is folded correctly will reach the bottom, all others will return to the pile again completely untouched." I say once I reach the desk where he was. " and if you don't finish today you will be back every day until you finish." I add as I walk back to my desk. " that goes for all of you if you don't finish your task you will continue it tomorrow for you next detention or as a continuation of this one." I say as I sit back down and sip a cup of tea I summon. With this new knowledge, the students put extra effort into their work. After another hour two have finished cleaning the cauldrons and were free to leave. Which left the one folding stars, after a little time he got better and the jar is two thirds full, and two Slytherins who were grinding up some Bitterroot and moondew that had dried. With another hour one of the Slytherins was finished and the Ravenclaw was almost finished. Not more than five minutes and he was done leaving one student. "Once you are done I have one more thing to ask you ," I say as I put away the papers that I have around my desk as I wait for him to finish.

" what did you want to talk to me about Professor?" he asks once he reaches my desk and places the vile down.

"What would you think if there was another way to do detention than having to do the tasks I have assigned you after hours," I ask as I watch him to judge his reaction.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asks skeptically as he watches me in turn.

" what I mean is that instead of being here you would work off your detentions doing things around the school like tutoring fellow students, helping a teacher mark papers, maybe watching a class while a teacher went and did some marking on days where they did not have some time to plan lessons things like that," I explain as I lean back. "The drawback is that while you were doing so you could not get any more detentions or they would double, and this would be offered only to those that have accumulated plenty of detentions." I add once I see the curious look on his face.

"Professor if I may ask why are you asking me this?" he asks with a look of curiosity.

"I am asking because you have the largest amount of detentions in the entire school right now, and I also wanted the input of a student if this would be a good idea. Plus you are the only student's opinion that I would trust about this." I explain as I walk with him to the door.

"Professor I think that would be a real help to some of the students once Quidditch season starts, but some could use this as a way to sabotage those that they were in charge of, and could abuse the power that would ultimately come of this option. But in all I think that this would be a good thing to happen for some students," he says as we reach the door.

" thank you for your opinion now I would suggest you enjoy the rest of the day," I say as I open the door for him. With a nod, he leaves the room and I follow him out as I head to Minerva's office. "Parchment" I say to the statue at the bottom of her stairs.

"Have you figured out a way to do have students work off detentions yet?" she asks one I open the door. When I reach one of the chairs across from her I find that Leon is stretched out on the other chair.

"You cold-hearted traitor," I say as I pick up the cat by his scruff. "And to answer you I think that I might have." I add looking back at her as I clip a leash on Leon. " what I am thinking is that they can work off their detentions by doing things around the school. They could be assigned to do things like tutoring fellow students, helping a teacher mark papers, or watching a class while a teacher so they can get some marking done on days that they don't have a free period or have a large amount of work to get ready for." I explain as I pull Leon back beside me. "For them to be able to do this they have to have many detentions, and not get any more while they are doing the task to work them off, or else they will gain double and will not be able to do this option again. Also if they abuse the power that will come with they will get to spend the rest of their school career with me in permanent detention that will make what I have ever done like a warm summer day," I say as I sweetly at her and pet Leon who has given up on fighting me and climbed onto my lap. "What do you think."

"I think that even though you look kind right now you are still capable of doing something that many people would consider unethical, and you would still be able to talk down a dangerous animal with the sweetest words. Which I have seen you do multiple times before. About your idea I think that it is doable but you would have to have other teachers taking over the supervision of the detentions if you are going to have to take on this, on top of that you are going to have others that will allow these students to work off their detentions or to watch over as they tutor. As long as you can do this I will allow you to go through this idea."


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I already have some students that are cleaning classrooms for detention and teachers who were willing to let them do so as a detention, and I have a personal project that will need some special attention for a while in the next couple days," I say as I look out the window./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-72173d86-3eb8-a0f8-900b-911b49c536d1" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tell me about this special project. Is it as dangerous as what you would do while you left here? And why did it come so suddenly? And most importantly, does it have anything to do with the twins that you had enrolled here for a year?" she asks raising an eyebrow./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you know that I had a set of twins enrolled here?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't play coy with me, I was in charge of enrollment and I had never seen their names on the magic registry until your uncle added them that year, who would he do that for other than you? Also they came here with an extensive knowledge of magic spells, charms, potion making and an obscene amount of knowledge of how to care for magical creatures." she says leaning towards me on the desk. " but I know that I was you who enrolled them because you were the one who came when Noah fell off that broom at the Quidditch and was here with a concussion, broken bones and you were not supposed to know them and yet you sat by his side the whole time and when he woke up and didn't see you there he never showed it but you could tell he wanted you to be, and when you walked back into the room you could see the relief on that boy's face, it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. When Emma had that accident in potions you went off the rails at Slughorn, not something that someone who didn't know her would do, or someone who didn't care for her. You never even flinched when you saw the shape they were in but I could see in your eyes when you arrived on both occasions that there meant something to you" she explains as I try to sit still under her gaze. " but most of all I know because your uncle told me the day that they walked through the doors that they were like family to him, and since you are the only person that I could think of that would take in those two." she says smiling at me as she leans back again. "Now this special project?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" the twins have intercepted a shipment of illegal dragon eggs that are about to hatch. That is why I wanted to have someone cover my classes. I will have to be there when the hatch, it will be too large of a job for them to do alone. What I wanted the students to do is when they hatch I am going to need lots of herbs from around the forest and hands when they are old enough to feed them and keep them entertained. It is going to be a dangerous job but that is why I was going to let the sixth and seventh years do this alternative." I explain as I pet Leon again nervous of what she will say. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do not tell me that you are keeping dragon eggs at Hogwarts right now?" she asks slowly with great fear in her eyes. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course not, there are in a same place that is not Hogwarts, but still Hogwarts, and will not near any civilisations, but still be close enough that I can get to them within a couple minute without magic," I explain as I try to calm her down and assure her that there is no risk to the students, while still not giving any information just to bother her a bit./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Frankly I am surprised that you are even telling me this, those two are alone right now with dragon eggs that are about to hatch and you are here teaching classes and watching detentions." she exclaims in surprise. " the moment that you need to go you do, I do not want to hear of one of you getting hurt because you all we're not careful. About the students they can help but only if all the precautions are taken and they are over the legal age. The working off of detentions is approved only on the grounds that you get other teachers to supervise while you are busy and don't burn yourself out. Now go before I have to push you out." she threatens weakly as she walked me to her door. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you, Minerva," I say in farewell as I walk towards my quarters. As I walk down the halls I see that it is late in the night, luckily for me, tomorrow is still the weekend and I don't have any students for detention. Thinking about this I walk a little slower as I enjoy the quiet walk through the halls. As I turn the corner near my rooms I see that my classroom doors are opened just a crack. I know that I closed them I think to myself. Quietly I take out my wand and aim it in front of me as I open the door further. Cautiously I walk forward and scan the room. Finding nothing I open the door to my room and see a dark shape on my floor. Cautiously I walk towards it and jump when it moves. "Holey Haagen Dazs, what the hell are you doing on my floor at this time of night?" I ask the shape once I recognise it. Giving a weak laugh he tries to turn his head to see me but grunts in pain, worried I kneel down and hold him so he can't move further. " why is it that I always have to see you at the worst times." /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" sorry but if you don't mind would you help me up, this floor is starting to get uncomfortable." asks the man. Slowly I lift him up and get him on the couch. Midway he passes out and goes limp in my arms. " wow you really know how to keep my life interesting." I say to myself as I get my supplies. Working slowly and carefully I remove his coat and top to find that he has a cut across his along his shoulder, I carefully turn him over to find that it goes from the bottom of his ribs on his left across to the shoulder on the right. By the looks, this cut is a couple days old and has begun to fester. Of once he wakes up I am going to kill him for waiting so long. mitotically I clean the cut and bandage it up. Once I am done I wrap a blanket over him and move the furniture around with a flick of my wand so he was closer to the fire on the ground on a pile of blankets. As I finish making the painkilling potion I notice that he was beginning to wake up. "Oh no you don't," I say as I hold his shoulder down. " you are not going to ruin my handy work. Now stay still and drink this." I say as I make the potion into a stream towards his mouth. Reluctantly he swallowed before the painkiller is done I switch to a sleeping one before he can notice. In return, I get a glare once he does but by then he has had enough that his eyes begin to close again. "Why is it that I have to always to find you in this so often, you are so lucky that I have a soft spot for you," I say as I sit down beside him and rub his head gently as I smile at him. After a few more minutes I get up to clean up the mess that he left when he came looking for me, once done I make myself a cup of tea and curl up on the chair across from my unexpected house guest with a book so I can watch him for a bit. Before going to bed I charm the blanket over him so that it will glue him to the couch until I get back up, that should force him to stay still until I can make sure his back does not open up again, and so I know he can escape me as I kill him for this stunt./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Next morning begins with a phoenix landing on my chest. " oh, yes Fawkes?" I ask the bird currently purchased on my chest. He turns his head to show the note tied to his neck. Once I grab it I find a note from the twins telling me that the eggs will be hatching soon. Jumping up I write another note and hand it to the Phoenix. " take this to Minerva" the only answer I get it a rush of wings and a brush of talons before he flies out the window. " as long as the twins are as good at telling when the eggs will hatch then I should have about thirty minutes before things get going. Gathering the lesson plans for the next week I place it exactly where I told Minerva they were on the desk before I remember the guest on the couch. Looking at the clock I see that the potion will still work for another hour. I place a cup of tea on the table in front of him along with some oatmeal, I put another painkilling potion in the cup along with one that will mask the taste and smell of the potion from anyone, something of my own creation, and put a warming spell on the pair. Before I leave I change the spell on him to that of one that will not allow him to leave the couch before he finishes everything on the table and write him a note telling him this. With one last look, I enter the case and cast a spell to hide it from everyone. /span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

" so which one is first?" I ask once I slow down after I ran all the way to the hatchery.

"Emberscale, Glowtusk, and the Irondart, all at the same time, if it was only one then we would only call you when the last group would be hatching," Emma says as she throws me a bag of cloth at me. " Noah already started with the Glowtusk's, they started about 10 min minutes ago. Now the Emberscale and Irondarts are about to hatch so which one would you like?" she asks as I change into the flameproof cloths we have for these events.

"I am going to take the Irondarts. Remember with the Emberscale that you shouldn't use chicken blood you need to use that of a…" I say as I grab a bucket from the pile by the door and a vile from the cupboard.

" I know, I should give them cow blood instead of chicken." she says as she brings the two buckets she had and emptied the vials I hand her into them. " and you remember that irondart eggs…."

" yes I know, they explode as they hatch, the other eggs are indestructible until they hatch, get the young away after as they do," I say as I hand her the bucket I was holding. "I will check in on your brother on the way, just promise that you will be careful, I don't want what happened last time," I say over my shoulder as I walk away from her.

"I know Gwen, don't get burned, protect myself first," she yells after me. "I remember what to do old lady, I am going." laughing I continue walking shaking my head.

"Noah, how's it going so far?" I ask as I pass the are that he was in.

"Good all but one have hatched." he yells back, "do you want some help after I am done?"

"No help your sister, I should have them covered for now," I answer as I walk past. Once I reach the next door I enter and put down the buckets by the door. When I reach the centre where the eggs are I see that all five of the eggs are almost ready to hatch and one is about to do so. Quickly I charm the hood with a repulsion spell and place a protection spell around the building. Luckily just as I do so the first hatches.

"Come here you little devil," I say as I catch the last one before it can get away and place it with its siblings as they all drink the blood that is charmed above them. "I will see you all later you, Hanai know you are over there, come here I need you to watch the dragons for me, Fawkes must have gotten back by now, he can watch the Nadus. I am going to check on the twins they are done by now." she swoops over my head and takes up a post over the siblings as they finish with their first meal. "Hana one of the twins should be here later." with one last look at the group of creature I clean the mess that the eggs shells made and gather the shells as they are very rare potion ingredients and expensive materials, just as the twins will have done by now. "Noah, how's it going?" I ask as I stick my head in where he was.

"All finished Gwen, the shells are by the door, I am just staying with the last eggs as they hatch," he answers as he sticks his head from where the dragons that have already have hatched. "There is only one left, I have already checked it is the runt of the litter and has needed a bit more time around the fire," he says as he glances at the one egg still in the incubator. "I will wait till after until they are hatched, after that, I am going to sleep for a month," he says with fatigue in his voice.

"Good to hear, I am going to check on Emma, by the way, Hana is with the Irondart hatchets, after a week we will mix the three groups, they should be strong enough by then that they all should get along well."

" I agree by then these ones should be large enough to hold their own," he says as he grabs one that was climbing the walls. "I think that Emma would appreciate the help after that one has hatched I will take the first shift watching them all over the monitors," he says to me as he gently puts the dragon in his arms back down with its siblings.

"Am I thought you said that you were tired," I lean against the door frame as I bug him. " don't worry about the first watch, I have some time off work for a couple days. I will take the first watch, you two can sleep for a bit. Since I doubt the two of you have had much watching to see when the eggs would start to hatch." I walk over to the area beside him taking another that was trying to climb up the wall. " I would be surprised if by the end these little creatures didn't drive you up the walls yourself with their habit of sleeping on walls or ceilings," I say placing the one in my arms on the wall. Once I do it scurried to the corner of the ceiling and falls asleep. " I know I said to not let them do this in case they fall and hurt themselves, but the Glowtusk is actually more comfortable upside down and have an uncanny ability to fall on their feet from any height. I explain as I pick up another and drop it to demonstrate my point. " this is their most valuable defensive mechanism against other species as they young age. I also put up more protection on the walls in here for that reason. Let them climb before they drive you up the walls." I say the last part over my shoulder as I walk out to the sound of his laugh behind me.

" is that you Gwen?" I hear once I open the door to the last building. " if so you better get over here quickly I really need a hand." Emma yells from across from me. Not wasting a minute I run over to her.

" whats up Emma?" I ask as I kneel down beside her in the middle of the group of dragon hatchets to find her holding one of them away from the others.

" I think there is something wrong with this one. Could you let the others out first?" she asks as she looks over the group again, " they are starting to get restless from being confined in here."

Once I open the door to let the hatchlings into the play area apart from the incubation I return to Emma, "what seems to be the problem?" I ask. In return she hands me the dragon upon inspection I find that it was extremely small, and was not breathing very well. " Emma I know what to do, can you please go handle the other ones out there," I say not taking my eyes of its chest. When I hear her take in a breath I turn my attention on her. " don't worry I can help him, but you really should help the other hatchlings." I smile softly at her but turn my attention back to the dragon in my arms once it curls up in my arms pressing against my stomach. As I continue to study the dragon I hear the door open and close. With one last look in confirmation I stand up and take the dragon into the corner of the room away from the incubator, with a flick of my wand I turn it off for now and summon a piece of ice that I hold against the dragon's forehead. " don't worry little one, I know that you are too warm right now but we will take care of that." I say as I rub the ice over its back to the end of its tail. " I know that your stomach hurts too, but we didn't know that you were with that group little one," I say as I notice its tail curl towards its stomach. Taking another piece of ice I crush it and feed it slowly to the dragon in my arms, which it seems to appreciate. After a few minutes, its temperature starts to lower. " here little one have some of this." I coax it to eat some different fluid as I rub his head soothingly. " come on I know you don't feel well but you do have to eat." I say as I hold them in my hand and bring it to under his nose. After a couple more minutes he begins to drink the fluid after he curls up on me and goes right back to sleep. Holding him in my arms I walk through the door to find not only Emma but Noah as well with the hatchlings.

"Is it okay?" Emma asks one she notices me and runs over to check on the dragon in my arms once she spots him.

"Yes he will be okay, it wasn't your fault, it was whoever was trying to sell the eggs, they don't know how to tell the difference between one species of dragon and another." I say as I walk out the door towards the house. " my dear children this here is not an Egyptian Emberscale, it is a Swedish Frost Tail, the adults look nothing alike, the eggs look similar though so I don't blame you Emma for not knowing. The issue is that once they hatch they need cold, the mother will be warm but the environment where they hatch will most often be covered in snow. Also, they are very sensitive to blood in general, so they need to be fed a special mixture of different types of blood and other ingredients on ice to weaken the concentration." I explain as we walk, once we reach the house I sit down on the couch still holding the dragon in my arms. Setting it down I take out my wand and with a swish, I take off the fireproof clothes, once I do the dragon climbs onto the lap and sets its head on my knee blowing a puff of smoke at my hand on the other knee. I hear the twins draw in a breath as they see it do so. " don't worry this does not even hurt, actually it isn't even the right temperature to hurt me. This breed has a weakness, there are unable to produce fire." I say as he huffs at my hand again. "His jaws will be stronger than the average breed, and after a while, he will be able to handle any temperature of weather in consolations though," I explain as I point to the shirt currently being chewed by the dragon after he lost interest with my hand.

"So what will we do with it," Noah asks as he watches the dragon on my lap with interest.

" same as usual, the only difference is that for now, we will need to keep it away from the others until it is older because it can't handle any heat more than the body heat of a human right now." I watch as the dragon curls up on my lap again against my stomach. " I am sad to say actually that we will most likely not be able to release it into the wild again." I gently rub its head."

"Why not?" Emma asks from beside her brother.

" the frostails actually stay with their mothers for more years than any other species of dragons. The mothers will have only one group of eggs in their lifetimes. That is why it so rare to find one in the black market, and most people don't know much about the breed. The children will take care of the mother for the first four years of its life, after which time the mother will most of the time die from old age. That is why there are so little of them around, the parents will only reproduce at the end of their lives and have only about three children in a litter." I say as I watch the twins faces widen. "That is why we can not release him, he sees us as his family, and he will feel obligated to take care of us until we die. Even if we release him at the same time as the other he will spend the rest of his life trying to find us, looks like we have a new addition to the family until he is old enough and leaves on his own." I say looking sadly at them. " luckily for us he will be large like the Irondarts but will be as gentle as the phoenixes are when it comes to us and those we trust, so we should be able to take him with us when we are out as protection and to show him the world." I explain as I make another piece of ice for him to chew on. "Anyway I am off work for the next couple days so we can handle the hatchlings together, after that we can take turns teaching my class when not watching the dragons, I also have some students that might be willing to help take care of them once they are old enough. But before that you both need to get some rest." I say waving towards the stairs across from the door. " sleep now so you can have more energy for your shift, and when we have to feed them in a couple hours." smiling softly at me they reluctantly walk up the stairs. "Did you see that?" I ask the dragon on my lap as the twins close their respective doors. "Even if you want to I am the boss, even if you are grown up I will still be the boss, so don't forget it." in response he huffs again and curls up beside me.

Over the next couple our lives revolved around feeding the hatchlings every couple hours, between when we had to feed them the twins would occasionally go up and teach one of my classes if they got bored, or wanted to get out and interact with other people . "finally, they are old enough." Emma says as she drops onto the couch beside me. " they are old enough that they no longer need to be fed every 3 hours, can have solid food and can be together." she puts her feet up on my lap as she lays down. Only for the dragon currently on the back of the couch to jump on her stomach. "Uff, all but you, you little hellspawn," she says as she holds him upside down, wiggling he tries to nip her, laughing she puts him down and lays back down as he curls up on her stomach. "What about snow?" Noah asks as he walks down the stairs. "No that won't work." she replies as she plays with the dragon on her. " it has to be in another language, like Norwegian or something."

"How about Snær?" I ask leaning back on their chair. " it is not Norwegian though, but it is Icelandic." I sit up to knab the dragon's tail as it was distracted before letting it go before he realized that I had it. " it is an old Nordic word that means Snow. so we have another language and is still named snow in a way." I turn to look at Noah. "by the way the other hatchlings are old enough now we hope to be mixed together until we release them." I say as I get up. "They all should be old enough that we only need to check on the group ever so often." I grab Snær off Emma to let her sit up. " so now that this event is over, if either of you wants to help me teach some lessons or supervise some detention I would appreciate the help. Either way I will most likely have a student or two coming here with me next time." I say stretching.

" are you taking any of the creatures with you or are we having the phoenix's here with us?" Noah asks from the kitchen doorway with a sandwich. " I know Tisa and Fawkes have their own ways out like Emma and I do, but I think some of the students might be recognising Fawkes from when he was here with you Uncle."

" ya I think so too but what can you do about it, if they want out they are the only creatures that can get out by themselves." I walk towards the ladder out. " if you need anything send one up and I will come help."

" just go, Gwen, before you drive us crazy old Lady," Emma yells as I climb up.

" Oh be quiet you little brat," I yell back smiling. I open the door to the sounds of laughing behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing to greet me when I close the lid was a cat jumping on my back. " yes I missed you to Fuzzball, but it's not like I left you here alone, I know you went and stayed with Minerva while I was gone and the twins were here occasionally." I tell the cat currently chewing a hole in my ear as I walk through the door to the door towards Minerva's office. " Minerva, I'm back," I say as I open the door. I stop once I notice that she was standing in front of her desk and was in mid-sentence when I came in. "Sorry I didn't know that you had company," I say as I close the door and walk back down the stairs again. Smirking softly at the look on the person's face in Minerva's office I open a passage and quickly hide. "Leon," I say as I hold the cat in front of me. " I need you to give a message to Minerva." I hold up the letter in my hand as he takes it and jumps down before darting through the doorway that I propped open slightly for him. I know it is rude to avoid him right now, but I found him almost dead again before I left. He was asking for it. Without anything else to do I return to my room and start to go over the lessons I had left for whoever has been replacing me, I already know how that classes that the twins have been teaching have gone, but want to see how the other classes have gone. Turns out that some of the students have not been handing in their work in the higher classes. After a bit of time, Leon returns and I notice that he was carrying a bundle of papers, without ceremony he drops them on the desk in front of me and lays on my lap as I unwrap the papers. Turns out they are Minerva's notes on the classes she covered for me and notes on the students that have gotten detention since I was gone. There were less than I expected on the list, but most teachers were still probably trying to deal with the students themselves, I will have a conversation with my colleagues later. Looking over the sheets I find that the students were mostly getting detention for fighting still, and being late to class. Minerva has had them spend their detentions doing tasks based on the chart I left her on how I had structured the system and has recommended some students for my alternative program as she called it. After making some more plans for lessons I entered my room and change into my robes before I head to the dining hall for dinner. "Leon are you coming or are you…" I ask the cat curled up on the couch, only for him to jump up and walk to the door without me.

Before I enter the hall I notice some spells and charms around the door frame, looks like the Weasley boys have been expecting me, too bad I know how to turn this against them. With some quick thinking, I turn around and enter through the door on the side of the hall. Using a charm to change my appearance I walk in, every head turned in my direction, once they realize that I was not anyone of interest they all turned back to what they were doing watching the hall door with interest. Walking to the end of the table I ask the first person what they were watching for. "Someone saw one of the teachers walking in the halls?" he replies now taking his eyes off the doors. "What is so special about this teacher, don't they all walk around the halls"

" ya but no one has seen her in awhile, we didn't know if she was coming back, but we think she has. So the twins have formed a plan to see if she is really back," he says finally looking at me. " I think that she figured it out and is trying to mess with everyone. By the way, welcome back Professor" he smiles leaning over to whisper in my ear. " I will not tell anyone but you have to promise to talk to Professor Snape. He has been acting different since you left, all the students have noticed the change." the student says softly in my ear.

"We will see what happens, I make no promises but I think I can do that." I reply as I stand up walking towards the teacher's table, " excuse me, Headmistress." I ask as I reach the table. " my I talk to you about something?" When Minerva raises her head and notices who I was she offered me my old chair, with a gracious nod I walk around the table and sit down beside her. A shiver goes down my back, looking around I notice a lot of the students were glaring at me, seeing as I was sitting in a teacher's seat. I never know most of them felt that strongly about me. Then I noticed one pair of eyes, in particular, were glaring at me particularly coldly, I turn and glare right back at him. Surprised he quickly back around with his usual sneer with a look of confusion carefully hidden on his face. " Headmistress I need to ask you how long it will take for one of the students to realize that the spell is slowly reversing, do you think it will be a professor or student first the notice," I ask leaning towards her before kicking my feet over the arm of my chair facing her and grabbing the cat that appeared under my legs.

"My money's on the students since they have all turned their attention on you and the Weasley twins are looking disappointed." she replied leaning slightly towards me. " so how was it, I have seen your twins around here a couple times and noticed them covering your classes. But I really do want to know how was it." she asks as we try to ignore the students as the figure out who I am and start to get excited.

" oh it was a success there was one surprise though, but with some teamwork, we figured out how to deal with it all. There was some injuries, some setbacks, lots of sleepless nights and sore muscles at the start, but by this morning we got to a point that we all agreed that it was the right time to go our separate ways for a while, seeing as to that I do have a commitment here." we both smile at each other as I feel those eyes again, " but I have to say he was worth it, in the end, I mean I have never seen anyone like that ever before. And don't even get me started on what he could do with his body." I say a little louder over my shoulder.

" now you stop that we both know that you are just tormenting him with this, set the record straight before he explodes," she says leaning towards me while keeping her eyes behind me.

"But this is so much more fun." I complain as I sit up straight again to address the growing crowd of people looking at me. " as you all have noticed I have returned, where I have been is not something that I will tell you, what I was doing is not important." I say sitting down again to the collective groan of the crowd. "Come on you have to tell us more than that professor." one of the Weasley boys yells at me from across the room. " fine, if only to appease you." I exaggerate standing up again. " I was with some former students from here, they actually have taught a couple of my classes while I was gone, they went by Emilia and North for some reason," I say the last under my breath. "We had a special project that I could not ignore. By now it has been resolved and I can go back to teaching you all again." I say sitting back down. " can you at least tell us who you were talking about, whose body could bend in amazing ways" the other twin yells. " why yes I will, he was someone who I was helping during the time I was away and for all of your information he is younger than all of you and is like a child to me." I smirk at the looks on most of their faces. " now I expect all the late assignments on my desk by Monday or there will be consequences." I say as a last remark before dinner begins and I chat with Minerva about what has happened at the school while I was gone. Once dinner was done I walk with Leon back to my room jumping over him as he tries to get under my feet. Laughing all the way until we reach the door and I notice light under it leading to my classroom. With one last look at the cat beside me I open the door slightly letting him in, knowing my cat, which I do, he is going to jump on the person in 3,2,1. Once I reach 1 I enter to find Leon with his claws in someone's chest. Walking over I grab the cat to find that the intruder was none-other than the potions professor himself. " well well well, if it isn't the man who couldn't tell how he felt about our relationship, if he wanted to show people that we had one, or if there shouldn't be one. Mister Severus Tobias Snape, until you can tell me how you feel about me, like most of the students here can do at this point in time with girls their own age. Now Mister Snape, until you can honestly tell me how you feel about me, you are not welcome in any of my rooms unless there is something to do with work or someone is dying." I say slamming the door to my quarters in his face. Not giving him a moment to say anything. Once the door does close I fall to the ground breaking down and crying. "Leon, why did I just do that?" I ask the cat sitting in front of me waiting patiently. "I know everything about him, we have known each other since we were children, and now, on my first day back I decided to do this. What was I thinking?" I ask the cat who continues to sit there. " why did he make me do this, all I wanted was an answer, now I am forced to go to this extreme to get a simple answer. I left him alone for months to make up his choice. I picked him up when he was hurt. I fixed him when he was injured. Hell I dragged his body in here before I left, and I fixed him, he was so hurt and I didn't know if I could heal him. I was so scared that this time I had lost him for good." I begin to ball right where I was slowly falling to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Next thing I remember I find myself in my bed surrounded by heat, looking around I find that Fawkes has curled up beside me on one side and Leon on the other. "Hello boys, if I may ask how did I end up here," I ask the cat and phoenix beside me once they wake up. Fawkes stretched out and handed me a piece of paper from my desk. Opening it I find that it was the Emma that found me, she put me here since she thought that I looked uncomfortable. Getting up I change my robes and walk to breakfast.

"Gwen, what is wrong dear? I have never seen you this down." Pomona asks as I walk to my seat at the table. " nothing Pomona, just had a long night, lots of marking to catch up on. Hey, would you mind if some students come to the greenhouses later to tend some plants." I ask trying to change the subject before she reads too far into what I was saying. "Of course not, I welcome any student you send there, I will be expecting them after dinner," she says smiling sweetly at me holding my hands. "Oh and Minerva told me about your idea of how to get students to work off their detentions, and I would like to say that I am open to having a couple students help with some of my lower grade classes." she says pulling me in close to whisper in my ear. " wonderful, I have just the right group to send tonight and we will talk later about the other idea." I say slowly removing her hands from my robe, "but I really must go sit down, don't tell me you are going to deprive me of my first meal of the day dear Pomona" I ask lifting my eyebrows. "Wouldn't think of it Gwen," she replied releasing me and turning to have a conversation with the person on her other side as I walk away.

"Gwen are you really okay?" Minerva asks right as I sit down. "No I am not okay I am having a breakdown right now, but I can't show how hard this is hitting me," I replied turning my head to whisper in her ear. "I am not going to let anyone know how this is affecting me," I say looking at her sadly.

"Gwen if you need to talk I am here, if you don't want to teacher your classes for today I will understand, and you can spend it with the twins and your new guests." she offers putting her hand on my shoulder in support.

"No I have been gone for a while with the twins, and plus I am here to teach classes and handle detentions," I say taking a breath to centre myself. "Now I must excuse myself to get ready for my first class of the day," I say after I eat a bowl of oatmeal with some herbs that I sprinkled on top. "Would you mind passing me that orange though Selena," I ask her as I stop beside her seat on my way out. Partly because I wanted the fruit and partly because it was also beside Severus. I feel him stiffen as I spoke and watched him lean slightly back so he could catch a look at me as I leaned down between his chair and hers. Smiling sweetly at me she hands me the fruit and I walk through the halls the main door towards my classroom reading the book that I had brought with me when I came. With little trouble, I avoid getting caught in the Weasley boys trap. "Keep this up and I will be forced to resort to drastic measure to get you both to think twice before trying to prank me. I thought that you both had learned your lessons," I say turning to look directly at both boys in turn as I walk past their table. As I turn I discreetly wave my wand and muttered a spell under my breath as I put the book back in front of me. The spell that I cast has a delayed effect so it should take effect around their third period, that should be right before lunch, so they will have no way to blame me since they don't have a class with me until tomorrow. With a new spring in my step, I exit the room and feel a ball of fur run between my legs. Without looking up I walk all the way back not looking up and absentmindedly avoiding stepping on Leon, as usual. Once I reach my room I find that a student has already arrived as I sitting on a desk at the front of the room waiting for me. " so to what do I have this pleasure ?" I ask walking past him and handing him the fruit before sitting at my own desk.

" I wanted to ask you something Professor," he says peeling the orange before placing a piece in his mouth and offering me one. Shaking my head I decline but encourage him to go on. "I was wondering if you were going to go through with that alternative detention option or if that was scrapped."

" yes I am still going to do this, I have only talked to it with a couple teachers and they all seem excited for this option. Why do you ask?" I say as I gather some materials from my desk and begin to set up for my first lesson.

" I wanted to know if it was possible that I could ask that some people be offered this opportunity," he explains looking out the window as he continues to eat.

"And would one of these people be yourself?" I ask looking up over top of the desk where I was leaning down to grab something.

" No professor, it would not be right for me to ask for an easy way out," he says as we walk towards my desk and drops the peel in the garbage can beside my desk.

" I have a list of students that will be offered this option, and I think that the people that you are thinking about will be on it." I say as I hold up the list not showing him the names. " but do you have a spare period today at all?" I ask thinking.

"I do professor, it is this period actually," he replied looking confused.

"Would you mind sitting over here for me than and correcting the tests that I have not been able to do last night," I ask holding up a stack of papers that I had in a drawer and a quill from another drawer. "Think of this as an experiment." after a couple minutes he walks up to me and takes the papers and quill before sitting at the side of the desk where I had cleared off a space for him. As I wait for the students to arrive I notice that Draco was concentrating hard on the papers and was not needing to look at the answer key that I had provided him. Looking over the first test he finished with I see that not only has he marked it but he has also corrected some of the parts that the student had missed or added a note on the side to clarify something for the student, all while not making it look rude or like a quote from a textbook. "Draco if you don't mind would you answer a question for me?" I ask before the first student was going to arrive. Looking up he gives me his whole attention. "How would you think that would work as a way to work off detention during your spare periods?" I ask.

He takes a few minutes thinking before he answers. "This would be a good option, the marking papers if the student was knowledgeable in the subject, or had an answer sheet. But with that you would still have to look over the papers after anyway," he explains thinking hard.

" that makes sense, but I want to know what you, yourself think of this option," I say watching him more closely.

"For me personally, it is okay," he turns and watches as the students start to arrive.

"Good, in that case after you finish with that pile I have another that you should be able to get through before the period is over," I say as I set the other pile beside the first before starting the class. After I give all the students their first assignments to see how much they have understood while I was gone I return to my desk to talk to Draco. "Are there anything I can clarify for you on that one?" I ask sitting down as I notice the puzzled look on his face.

" the answer is technically wrong, but the way they explained it actually makes sense. I am not sure if it is correct or not," he says as he looks over the answer again before handing it to me. After a debate between the both of us over if the student should get the answer wrong or not. In the end, they got half marks and Draco understood the concept a little different. By the end of the period as I had expected he had finished both piles, and the students had mastered one of the spells they were assigned to learn while I was gone. "Mr Malfoy if one of the people that you were going to suggest has a free period tomorrow I would recommend sending one here." I say after the last student was leaving and I was walking him to the door. " by the way I have taken a week off you total number of detentions." I say before I open the door, what he didn't know was that it was three weeks. What else could I do, he was my test subject on this and had a very large amount already.

" a week professor?" he asks as we reach the door. " why that amount, if you don't mind answering, that is," he asks from where he had stopped.

"You have a good understanding of the subject, marked the papers correctly, did so in a timely manner and last I took the number of papers and divided it be how long you spent here and that was a number of hours you have worked off," I say opening the door. I did not do the division part in reality.

"Thank you professor." he nods to me before leaving the room walking to his next class as the next students entered the room and went to their desks. After the third year students were gone it was time for the Seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, since there were so many repeating their last year the classes consisted of the ones that were seventh last year and the ones that were dubbed the Eighth or repeats. Both groups had class together so there are two classes of every house consisting of a mixture of both groups and the two houses. In this class was a particular group of boys who find joy in harassing the younger Slytherin students and taunting the older ones. When I took attendance for my records I noticed that three of the boys in the group were missing, when I asked the one that did show up he said that they were talking to their last teacher. With theses boys I know that they had Selena as their last teacher, she would have sent an owl to tell me that the boys would be late. With little I could do at the moment I hand out the test I have for the class as they start writing I notice Rolanda walking by my door, " Professor Hooch would you mind watching my class for a few minutes I need to do something." I say as I open the door before she can get past the doorway.

" of course Gwen, but you must make it fast I have a lesson with the Hufflepuff students next," she replies as she stands beside me.

" wonderful, I will be back before then," I say as I walk through the doors away from my classroom. As I round the corner I notice a pair of cats running towards me. "What is it you two," I ask and Leon once they reach me. In reply, I get a series of growls and they both begin to pull my robes in the direction they had just come from. "Okay lead the way you two," I say as I run behind the pair once they release my robe. They lead me to one of the washrooms on the floor below. I slow down around the corner to not make so much noise to catch the students in the act. I hear the sound of a group of boys laughing as I get closer. I quickly cast a silencing spell on the door and push it open to find the three students that I was missing all gathered around a corner of the room with their back to me cornering another student. From the look of the one against the wall, they had been here since the end of the last period. I see one throw a punch at the stomach area of the one facing me as another kicked his legs out from under him. As I was taking my wand out the last throw one last push at the boys head. As another was about to send a spell at the student on the ground I quickly send a tongue-tied jinx and a disarming spell at the group before he could finish the spell. Puzzled they all look around trying to find who did this until one noticed that I was standing in the doorway and told the other two. " you three are to go directly to the headmistresses office, you are to wait there until I get there, am I clear." I say deathly calmly as I walk to across the room. " am I clear?" I ask one more time turning to glare at all three. All three nod and run out the room. " Leon, follow them, to make sure, you know what to do if not," I say looking at the pair of cats in the doorway. In Seconds both are gone.

After that was settled I rush to the side of the last boy in the room. Sliding across the floor I look over the boy who has not has not moved since he hit the ground. Upon closer inspection and a quick spell, I find that not only is he unconscious from the last hit, but he also has a broken rib, broke his wrist and a ton of bruises. After a quick spell to fix his rib, which is painful he jolts awake. With my quick reflexes I hold him still before he can rise. "stay still for a minute. They are gone, it's Professor Grindelia. Now I know you are not going to tell me what was going on, but that's okay, you don't have to. Just stay still for me. Okay?" I ask talking calmly to him. He nods gritting his teeth at the pain. "do you want me to take you to the infirmary, in a minute?" I ask as I summon a potion and slowly help him sit up. Once he is upright I let him lean against the wall before handing him the potion. " before you answer drink that," I say pointing at the vile, " it will help with the pain for a bit." After another grimace of pain crossed his face he swallowed the contents of the vile and almost instantly relaxed a bit. "no infirmary." He gasps out before beginning coughing. "lean forwards a bit, there you go." I say as I sit beside him. "okay no infirmary, but you still need to get all of this checked out." I say as I look him over again from what I can see, from the looks now the potion has helped, but that is only a quick fix. "I am not going there." he answers with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. "can't you just do the same thing as the first time we meet?" he asks opening his eyes. "Why don't you want to go, you have in the past in your earlier years?" I asked ignoring his question. " I can't show that what they did has hurt me. I am not letting them think that they have won." he replied gritting his teeth at the memory of them. " were you their original target, and why didn't you use any spells? By the way, this is going to hurt, I am going to wrap your ribs" I ask as I slowly wave my wand across his chest to wrap the bandages.

"I know if I used any spells they would just find a way to turn it against me," he pauses as I test the tightness of the bandage. " plus three against one odds, not even I can beat," he says trying to ease the tension.

"Your ribs are still going to be tender. I am afraid to say that however they broke your wrist, it is going to be even more painful to fix that. I need to reset it before I can heal too, and this." I gesture around the room making a point. "Is not the place to do that, so as long as you can stand up we will go to my quarters so I can heal you there," I say as I stand up before holding out my hand to help him up. Slowly he reached up and grasped my hand, with one pull I had in on his feet, the only issue with that was that as soon as he was upright he began to fall forwards again. "Who let's get you back down for a minute," I say guiding him to the floor again. Thinking I whistle near the window, in seconds Hana appears in the window. "Hana I need you to give this to Noah for me," I say holding out the note I had written. Grasping it in her talons she flew away.

"How do you have a phoenix?" Draco asks from the floor. Turning to him I lean against the sink across from him under the window as I reply, "I found her a little while ago, she was caged up in a black market over in Japan. I bought her along with some other creatures I found there before anyone abused them. I had originally tried to set her free, but she just didn't want to leave, so now she has grown up and while she is free to do what she wants, she says with me." after I finish speaking Noah barges in the door after Leon. "it's okay Draco this is Noah, he is going to help me get you back to me quarters so you don't pass out on me. First I am going to cast a freezing spell on your arm so we don't hurt it anymore." I explain as I do so. "Noah I need you to get on his other side, we are going to lift him on three." nodding he goes where I tell him. When he gets closer and can see what condition Draco was in I see that this was bringing up memories for him. "Noah," I say getting his attention. "Ya sorry Gwen, so when we get him up do we only support him partly or do we carry him the whole way," he asks as he focused on me again. "We should be able to only partly support him, looks like just his arm we need to worry about at the moment," I say as we lift Draco up again. Synchronised we both hold Draco's arms around our necks. "Gwen I have him here, can you clear the way for us. I will call if anything goes wrong." Noah says straightening up, Draco and Noah are closer in height that I look almost like they are just close friends messing around, that is if you ignore the condition they both were in. Noah with some scorch marks on his clothes and some singed hair on his arms and Draco covered in bruises looking pale. "Ya, but we should hurry I don't know how long he is going to stay upright." I say taking one last look at Draco before opening the door "Leon do some recon for me, you to ." I say noticing both cats outside the door. With no reply both run ahead as I lead the pair out the door, with a little trouble we reach my door before the period ended. "Put him down on the couch," I say holding the door open as Noah manoeuvred them both through the doorway. After he deposited Draco on the couch Noah turned back to me. "What now, Emma said that she would be able to care for the creatures by herself tonight if you need me to stay." he offers as he looks back at the boy on my couch from the doorway where we were talking. "That would be a great help. You can either teach the rest of my classes today, or you can tend to him." I nod at the couch.

"If it's okay I will stay here, no offence to the students, but I really can't handle teaching more than one class a day," he says smiling softly at me.

"That's fine just remember everything I showed you about healing, both mundane and magical. There is a chance a curse could have been used on him before I arrived, so watch for that and tell me if there is any evidence, but most importantly don't let him fall asleep until you are completely finished treating him, event than I would still suggest not letting him fall asleep if you think the curse was what gave him the concussion I am thinking he has" I add as a last thought before we walk over to Draco. "I won't take you to the infirmary, but I can't stay here while classes are going on. Noah here is going to stay with you and do most of the healing on you. If you have any questions just ask him. I will be back after dinner if there is no trouble." I say once I reach him.

"Professor I have a couple questions before you go," he says sitting up a little straighter before continuing. " why are you calling this person Noah, I thought his name was North. Also, will I be okay by dinner tonight." he asks watching me for my reaction.

"His name is Noah, he thought it would be better if they went under aliases since they went here but never graduated, some of the professors know them and would not approve of the pair teaching while I was gone. Second I hope that you will be okay by then, but chances are that you are going to need to stay here tonight, or with Noah and his sister.

"What do you mean with Emma and I," Noah asks surprised. "There have been only a handful of people that have been there, I can count the people on one hand excluding the three of us," he adds thinking back as Draco watched us deliberate.

"I can't have him here in case a teacher visits me during the night and gets the wrong idea of why he was here, he can't go back to his dorms in this condition, he could stay here if you stayed as well." I say as I gather material that I had around the room. " so are you staying here or going back, figure it out before I get back. Anyway treat his wrist first, it may need to be reset and healed by magic, or bind it for now and we can do that after the swelling has gone down." I say handing him the materials.

"As long as this place is set up the same as your other room I should be able to find anything else I need easily," Noah says as he sets the supplies on the coffee table beside him.

"Do you need anything before I go Draco?" I ask as Noah goes to change his clothes.

"No Professor, but can you let Professor Snape know that I am okay. He has been acting different since you left last time. He won't show it but he missed you, plus he has been making sure all the Slytherin students are back in the dorms at night since this school year started." he says leaning his head back the couch.

"I will leave you in Noah's capable hands than, just a tidbit of information for you Noah was a Slytherin as well. Also, he might understand some things that are going on a bit better than most people." I add as I walk towards my door connected to the classroom once I see Noah return.

"Wonderful to see you have returned Gwen," Rolanda says standing up from the desk she was seated at before leaving the classroom. "Sorry but I really must run if I want to get everything ready," she says as she leaves.

"I see all of you have finished your tests, hand them in and I will get all of you to demonstrate the spell you were to work on last class," I say getting right back into teaching mode not worrying about the boy in my quarter.


	16. Chapter 16

At the end of the period, since I was free for a bit I walked to Minerva's office finding all three boys standing in front of her desk as she did some paperwork not interacting with them. "I hope there is a good reason that these students are out of class right now," she says not looking up from the paper in front of her.

"These three are here to be expelled." I say bluntly as I walk to stand beside her at the desk, leaning over her shoulder, " that is wrong by the way." I say pointing at a section of the text she had as reference on the desk beside her. " they have these two terms switched"

" it is appreciated that you were here to catch that, but what did these students do to warrant this?" she asks looking at me in confusion. "You would not resort to this normally. Did they really do something that you think would warrant this extreme?"

"Yes they were found beating a student that was not fighting back, the student was not in a good condition when I found them, they are recovering right now, but most importantly I believe that a curse was used at one point as the wounds are not healing as quickly with most magic," I explain leaning against the side of her desk.

"These students here are all of age so I will be notifying the ministry of this, they will be expelled after we investigate more into the manner. For now, you three will be doing a detention for Professor Grindelia," she says looking at me.

"Fine you three come here and I will tell you what you will be doing." I turn to look at them all before continuing. " there are some supplies up in the Astronomy tower, you three are to wash the whole room from top to bottom," I say simply as I watch them.

"This is going to be easy" one whispers to another. "I thought she was going to make us do something hard." the other replies

"Can we have our wands back than?" the last asks smirking at me.

"I said that you were to clean the room, not that you would be getting you wands back. Now I would suggest starting now before I add more, trust me you don't want more." I smile sweetly at the group. Fuming the all walk out the door followed by Leon who ran out from under the desk.

"No offence but how is that going to be a hard punishment?" Minerva asks looking up at me.

"Simple there is a spell sort of that will make it so that once they enter the room they will be unable to exit until it is perfectly clean or I remove it, and only I would be able to remove it anyway. The material there are three buckets, a broom, cloth, sponge, duster, soap and some water. It will take them long because the spell includes the ceiling, floor, walls, desks, any material in the room, and windows." I explain sitting in the chair across from her.

"How is the student you were talking about?" she asks concerned.

"He will be okay, as I said that most spells won't work to heal him, luckily I know some spells that will, and I have some recipes for potions that will also help with his recovery. He didn't want to go to Poppy, so he is with Noah for now, tonight he will stay with me or the twins so we can watch for any trouble that may arise." I explain picking at my nails. " by tomorrow he will be alright, and back in class good as new."

"I should send a letter to his parents than, telling them that something happened but that he is okay," she says taking out a paper. "Student's name?" she asks holding the quill over the paper waiting.

"Malfoy," I say watching her. "Now I must go before my next class is there. I will check on them before class starts again. Oh if possible could you inform Severus that Draco will not be returning to his dorm tonight but will tomorrow." I ask before rising.

"I am sorry Gwen you will have to inform him yourself I have to go to the ministry after lunch so that I can handle this issue and get back before dinner," she replies as I walk to the door. "Can you try to handle things while I am gone, and by that I mean don't tell anyone that I am out," she says as I open the door.

"So trash the school, just like I always threatened to do when Uncle A was here," I say leaning against the door as I slowly close the door.

"Don't you do anything that your uncle would let you do," she calls as I close the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Once lunch came around I had learned that some of my students actually learned something while I was gone, some through didn't. So for the next little while, I will be reviewing the topics and assigning homework to drill the information in even further into their minds. thinking this information over I take my seat. Before meal ends I get up from my seat and walk towards where Severus was. Leaning forwards slightly I tap his shoulder to get his attention from the conversation he was having with Pomona Sprout about the age of a plant she had in the greenhouses, and if they were mature enough to be harvested yet. "Yes," he says turning to face me, " oh Gwen, how can I help you?" he asks looking shocked that I had come up to him willingly after I yelled at him. " I was told that I am to inform you that one of the students from your house will not be returning to their dorm tonight. There was an incident and they are currently in no condition to do so. Also that the student will return tomorrow once the matter has been settled. " I say with no emotion and also not giving away any really important information about what was going on.

"Thank you professor Grindelia, I will keep that in mind." he replies looking slightly puzzled at what I had just said. Nodding once I turn and leave the room walking towards my own room again, making a quick stop in the kitchen to grab some food for the boys in my rooms.

" Noah, I have food." I say softly as I open the door and see Draco asleep where I left him with Noah sitting at the desk I had in the room looking over some paper I had left there, he look up when I entered and smiled when he saw what I was carrying. " how long has he been asleep." I ask handing him one of the plates I was holding putting the other on the desk.

" I think about an hour, it took longer than I thought to fix his wrist, I had to use a couple different spells and charms to fix it, I think that there's still some damage to muscle and tendons.. The concussion was not due to a dark curse, but his wrist was, which was why it took so long to fix it. I hope its fixed at least, anyway you will have to take a closer look later." he says between bites of a sandwich I had brought up for him. "Other than these two the rest was just minor scrapes and bruises. That were healed with one of the healing potions you had around here. Once he was mostly healed I gave him a sleeping potion and have left him mostly alone since then." he continues looking over at the boy.

"Have you decided if you were going to stay here tonight or take him with you when you head back?" I ask picking at the salad I had brought as well.

"Ya," he replies, " I will stay here for tonight, but in return you have to take Snær for a couple hours tomorrow, he has been driving me and Emma up the walls." he glared slightly at me before I stick out my tongue at him, causing him to fall of the chair laughing.

"Quiet you idiot." I cuff him in the back of his head as he stand up again. "I know you don't like to talk about what happened back in Texas before I came, but if this is bringing up bad memories than you could go back and spend some time with Emma, since I am here for a now, just be back in a couple hours." I say pushing his shoulder slightly to get his attention.

"No it's okay Gwen, it was just a shock to see him like that, it just brought up a memory I had almost forgotten about. Nothing major, just something small that was a shock to think about again." he looks away as he speaks before turning back to me and smiling at me, " I will be fine you don't have to worry granny." he continues to smile sweetly at me as I hit the back of his head again. " ow, who would have know that people so old could hit so hard." he rubs his head. With another look in his direction he hold up his hand in defence, "done with the old person jokes I promise." he says before muttering under his breath, "for now."

"What was that?" I ask glancing back at him.

"Nothing." he looks away quickly feigning innocent. With one last half hearted glare in his direction I pick up a stack of papers to do some marking. "Want some help with those?" he asks glancing back over my shoulder at the papers.

"Sure there is a pile in the second drawer that still needs to be marked, if you are bored help yourself, or read a book be my guest."i say not taking my eyes up from the papers in front of me.

"By the way why do you need me here again, you could have surely had the boy stay with his head of house in this bad of a condition." he asks after an hour.

"His head of house would not have known what to do if anything happened, other than if it was related to potions or the dark arts, plus he would have ended up here anyway. As for you I thought that having you here, no one will think to ask why there was a boy here. As for the other teachers, you were a Slytherin yourself, tell me what would you have done in his position, showed weakness in front of a room full of people,plus those in the halls from the washroom to the infirmary, or in front of only two people, one being from the same house as you are currently in and a teacher who has already showed that she is willing to help without letting on that you are to be pitied." I ask finally looking up.

"Makes sense," he looks back at the paper in front of him. Finishing what he was writing on the page he straightened the pile before continuing, "why did you save us that day?" he finally asks watching me for a reaction.

"Which day are you asking about?" I ask glancing back at him before clearing the desk and returning my full attention to him.

" you know what day, I had never asked, but after this." he glances over his shoulder at the couch. "After it brought up those memories, I just wanted to know the full story."

"In all honestly I was only there on a favor for a friend a I had in the ministry, I was to take some creatures that were to be attained in a seizure of an illegal organisation. It was either I took them and returned them to their original home, or they were to be killed, in return he owed me a favor. Well actually he owes me a couple for that, I was also to play bait, as you saw. I was also to go in first and determine what creatures I could help. As I was being shown around by the people you were working for I caught a glimpse of Emma. I asked about her, the man was bragging about how he had her there to keep one of his workers under his thumb. I told him about how I needed a new set of hands for some of my own business, and he said that he was willing to talk about trading her,well really you," I look at him to before continuing," for something he was searching for, Tisa actually, I agreed to his terms and took Emma back home before bringing him a beetle I had charmed to look like Tisa, by than you had returned from wherever you were at that point to see the absence of your sister. Sorry about I had to act after that," I say with regret in my voice, " I had to Hex you or I was afraid that the spell would wear off before I could leave and inform my friend to go in." I say smiling slightly at him, he has a look of pure shock on his face. " after I had you safe I returned to the building to find that the ministry had raided it and was waiting for me before entering the rooms holding the creatures, since I had already said that there were no other people there. I took the creatures I could and helped with the ones that would not be able to handle the change of scenery, or were beyond help. " as I finish he leans back eyes even wider.

"What about Emma and I, why were we never involved in his trial, or a trial of our own for being in that business in the first place." he asks once his mind can understand what he was hearing.

" I used one of my many favors to keep you two with me, since I already had you both in a place away from their reach, he agreed on the condition that after both of you had recovered that he could talk to you about what had happened, and judge if you were dangerous or not, since you both were under 17 you were still underage and your trial would have to be handled in a different way than normal. But after he talked to you both and saw with his own eyes what had happened through both your and Emma's eyes he agreed that you were justified with you actions. I used another favor to keep both of your names out of the documents of that night. So you had a choice, stay with me until you were of age or the ministry would find you both somewhere else to stay until then." I explain simile at the memory of the looks on the twins faces once I told them that they were free to choose for themselves.

" and we choose to stay with you," he said also smiling at me, " that was one of the happiest days of our lives by the way, when I know she was safe after all those years, that I didn't have to do anything to those creatures, and could instead help those that you were able to get out with us." he looks slightly up at me from his seat across from me. " you have done so much for us over the years, I never would have thought that you had done all that for us though." he replies still absorbing what I had said. Over the next hour we talked about minor things to lighten the mood from the dark place it was after that.

Later there was a stirring from the couch gaining the attention of both Noah and I. With an outstretched hand he gestured over for me to handle it myself. Walking around the desk I reach the couch in a couple strides.

"slowly," I advise holding the boy's shoulder as he begins to lean forwards, " you are still going to be dizzy from the potion, and are going to be stiff." I say slowly sitting him up.

"Professor," he exclaimed noticing me after his eyes focused.

"Welcome back." I smile softly at him, " would you mind if I checked you over quickly." I ask from my seat on the coffee table across from him. Nodding he stretched slowly. " with the spells and charms there is going to be some weakness, since we basically used the body's own cells to fix itself, so for tonight I would suggest not walking around too much. By tomorrow you should be back to normal." I say as I look him over again. " there is just one more wound I need to fix unfortunately I don't think you will be making it to supper," I say as I look over his arm.

" where is that Gwen," I hear coming from behind me.

" His wrist seems to be swelling a bit, and I don't like the colouring" I gently take hold of the appendage to look closer at it noticing a slight flinch from the Draco, " I think that it might still be a little out of alignment. "Hold still for a minute." I glance up looking at him before doing anything. Nodding again I take out my wand and began to mutter a spell under my breath. "That looks better." I say leaning back again setting his arm back on his lap. "Noah there should be some food still under the cover on the table would you grab it for me?" I ask turning my attention back to the man leaning on the back of the couch watching me. Draco eat at such a vigorous speed that I could only account to his body having burned so many calories today.

" thank you again Professor." he nods his head to me once he finishes.

" you are welcome, but I am still keeping you here overnight to keep an eye on that arm." I glance once again to his wrist that I had again wrapped up before giving him the food.

" did you tell professor Snape and the headmistress where I was?" he asks half way through the bowl of soup on his lap.

" ya I told the headmistress all about what I saw, she said that she will handle the incident at the ministry personally. I also informed Severus that I had one of his students spending the night here and that you will be returning to your dorm tomorrow." I walk behind Noah to a cupboard I had against the wall sorting through a row of potions as I talked.

" professor I am afraid to ask, but what is in this?" Draco asks stopping to look into the bowl after a few more minutes after I stood up.

"It is vegetable soup that the house elves in the kitchen made for me, with a couple recovery potions added in." I continue to sort before grabbing one vile from the back. Returning to my seat across from him I placed the vile on the table before putting my feet be side it. Leaning back I take out a book returning to my last page. " were you wondering which potions you have ingested?" I ask when he sits there in silence not moving.

"Yes Professor I was." he answers placing the finished bowl between us.

" there was one for the dark curse I know your wrist was hit with, another was to boost your immune system, and the last was one to to reduce the bruising that you are going to have tomorrow." I explain returning my attention to the book. "Noah?" I call out remembering that he was still at the desk.

"Ya Gwen?" he replies looking up from the last paper on the desk.

"I was thinking that I need to retire early, too much magic today, more than I have used in a while." I place the book back before stretching. " if you need me, you know where I will be, but I have complete faith in your abilities."

" Y a granny I almost forgot that people of your generation are prone to early nights, can you say old or what." he mutters under his breath.

"Noah you do realize that even if you mutter like that I can still hear you." I glare playfully at him.

"Hold on Professor," I hear from behind me. " what is this one for?" he asks holding up the vile I had brought with me when I sat down earlier.

"Oh that is for if you are having trouble sleeping tonight, it is less harsh on your body than the potion you learn about in you classes or find in the hospital wing. It will just help you sleep easier, and will help you regain some of your strength by morning." I explain as I rearrange my living room before transforming one of the chairs into a bed for Noah. " you don't have to take the potion if you don't want, it is completely your choice. I only left it there if you feel that it would help tonight." I give him one last look before turning back to Noah. before I can say anything he cuts me off, " Gwen don't forget to take Snær with you tomorrow. Stop worrying, if I can handle being trapped in a cave with not only you and Emma, but also four Yeti, I think I can deal with one night watching a grown wizard." he smirks pushing me out the room before closing the door between us.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning started early, luckily for me Snær was still small so I could carry him in my arms wherever I went, also it helps that not only were the other staff use to my odd behaviors, but also didn't think twice when seeing me race a dragon down the halls to the main hall. After my race, which the little frost ball won, I had three cup of tea. " Gwen please tell me that one of those cups is for me." I hear before I can step into the room. " when do I not have a cup for you?" I ask holding the cup before me only for it to be snatched out of my hand. "Thanks now I see that Snær is already with you, that means that Emma has gotten a jump start. So I shall be off.' Noah says as he takes a drink of the tea, " Call if you need me. Emma will be needing a break about now." he continues walking through the door to my bedroom.

" that man has not stopped pacing since I got up this morning." I hear from the armchair across the room.

"Oh hey Draco I almost forgot you were still here." I hold out the other cup to him. "Hope you like tea." taking the cup he sniffs it before taking a sip." I am guessing that you didn't put anything in this before you got here." he asks skeptically.

"If you have enough energy to ask that and still look smug, I think that I can in good conscience." I say walking to the door, " let you back into society." I continue leaning against the open door as Snær sneezes over my shoulders. As he walks towards me I put my arm out in front of him. " I ask only one thing. For the love of Merlin, dont let me ever find you on the other side of a scene like that." with a nod from him I lean back letting him out before me. " there should be five minutes before breakfast, I see that you have already changed, so off you go." grasping my cup with both hands I watch Draco walk down the hall. " what do you think Snær, will I be needing to do this again for that boy, or will he be clever enough to avoid it." he blows some frost in my hair as response. " ya I think so to." in retaliation I take a drink of tea and breathed on his head. The little bit of heat made the scales on his back stand up, he glares slightly at me before curling back up. " well we better go to breakfast before they send out the search committee."

"So Gwen I see that you have an unexpected guest today." Minerva asks leaning over carefully avoiding touching Snær. "Can I assume that this was the person you were talking about earlier." she asks with a conspiratorial brow.

" why yes Headmistress this is indeed he, may I introduce you to Snær." I reach sightly up to scratch the side of his head.

"You always do have something up your sleeve don't you." she smirks at me. She slowly raises her hand to in front of Snærs face running her fingers over his spine. " and is it safe for him to be here, we both know what happened to the last one that was. And how it acted."

"Usually I would agree with you, but Snær is a different type of dragon. He cant produce fire, his breath is actually much colder, although his jaw will get stronger when he gets older. At the moment he is relatively harmless." I explain holding up an ice cube from my cup for him. "As long as he is with me or my twins that is."

"That's fine, now I see that the student has returned to his table, I assume that they have recovered and are fit to resume their lessons." she asks munching on an apple as the last students were entering the dining hall.

"Ya they are fine, all they needed was some time to recover, and a bit of magic." I smile looking over the crowd of students. "By the way I would keep an eye on the weasley twins right about now." I smile slightly when my eyes reach them. "I have a feeling something interesting is about to happen."

"What do you mean." she asks puzzled, as she thinks it over multiple explosions are heard throughout the room from multiple tables. When the dust settles everyone find that some students have swapped with others. Resulting in many students seeming to be at the wrong tables. "How did you know this was going to happen?" she asks unimpressed.

"I was up earlier and had went down to the kitchen for a cup of tea and a conversation with the house elves. When I was there the twins came and snuck some potions into some students drinks, leaving when they thought I had no idea of what they had done. To keep things civilised I changed the potion slightly so it would change the students to another of the same gender, and removed any from the teachers table. The potion will only last until lunch so there is no harm in letting this go for now." I explain smiling over at the confused faces of the students. " plus I made is backfire on the two, instead of switching with other students they are now their twin. So they can't cause any trouble in that time pretending to be someone else." I smirk when the two look over at me with shock on their faces. "Snær want to frost them up a bit" I ask the dragon on my shoulder as he raises his head interested. Thinking he jumps down and stretches in front of me. Grabbing another piece of ice he glides and lands between the twins shoulders, forcing them to come closer to not fall over from the unexpected weight. Without fanfare Snær takes a breath and sneezes on the head of one twin before doing so tho the other, resulting in both having half their hair stick straight up covered in a thin layer of frost. "Snær come back here you frost ball." I say between breaths as I try to contain my laughter at the looks on the boys faces. With a look of satisfaction on his face Snær returns to his spot on my shoulder.

"Now then this is a most troublesome predicament, Professor Snape is there any way to reverse the effect of the potion at this point in time." Minerva's stands addressing the problem at hand. With a shake of his head Severes agrees with what I had said. " than since you all have been forced to change appearances for the time being, I would suggest that you all follow your normal class schedule regardless of your current appearance. The professors will just need to avoid addressing any of you by names until this is resolved." she announces looking at the professors at the table before sitting back down. Not long after breakfast was over and everyone was heading towards their first classes. " this is going to be an interesting experience for the students. They will be mistaken for another students a lot until they turn back." she says as a last thought as we exit the room together.

"It will also help the students understand the way that some are being treated is not right, since they will be mistaken for each other for the next couple hours. No one is going to know who is who easily so I am expecting some to be treated with the same prejudice that they have been experiencing up until now." I say of handedly as we walk.

"So it was not a coincidence who some students turned into was it?" she asks looking scapicily at me.

"Not in the slightest." I smirk petting Snærs head hanging over my shoulder. "By the way what happen with the meeting you attended the other day?" I ask realizing I had never asked her what happened to these students yesterday.

"They were dealt with in the according manner and will be facing consequences according to their actions." she answers looking straight ahead, but I could see the slight smirk at the corner of her mouth at the memory. "I saw that your unexpected house guest was feeling better this morning, it couldn't have been easy to see another student in that position after Noah and Emma." she stops me looking at me worried.

"Don't worry I have not lost all my nerves after living with those two, don't get me wrong I have changed since they came with me, but not that much. I am still able to make an Alister shake in his boots." I smirk devilishly at her. "This is my stop." I gesture to my door "if you need my again I an only a Loen away." I glance down to her feet where the cat was currently standing on her other side. "Since I doubt he wants to leave you can keep him for now, he remember that time you turned into a cat last time I was here." I laugh at the memory of Leons reaction with Minerva before waving goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mr. Smith I would suggest going to your own class. I know you are not Mr. Dodge. Same with you Ms. Williams and Mr. Johns." I say to some students that try to walk into my class.

"How did you know it was us, Professor?" one asks as the three stand by the door.

"I would not be a very good teacher if I was not able to tell the difference between two completely different students even if they have the same faces for a couple hours." I say not looking up from the stack of papers in front of me. Not telling them that I had a charm on the door telling me who entered based on their magical signature, polyjuice potion and spells don't work against it. Huffing the students walk away. "Now for those of you here, for today's lesson we will be doing something a bit different. I want all of you to push the desks against the walls and gather around me." interested the students soon are back around me. " for this exercise I need all of you to group up to the house you appear to be in." surprised they separated to the four groups. " now your group," I point to the supposed Gryffindors." will all be dueling against the group across from you." I point at the Hufflepuffs. " that also goes to your both." I turn to look at the Ravenclaws and Slytherin's. " I will be switching up pairs as I see fit.. . Anyone not following the standard rules of dueling and my rules will be dealt with normally." I don't need to explain the rules since the class has already had some lectures from my on my rules. "Now pair up." I say walking to the end of the room. "Lu, I need you to watch the student from the rafters for me." I say to the bird that appeared beside me. "Snær, did you want to join her or stay with me?" I ask the dragon climbing my head. An upside down head appears in front of me slowly turning sideways. He falls forward before stretching his wings and shooting up to sit beside Lu. " I will take that as a yes." I say shaking my head.

I change some pair as I see the normal prejudice starting to appear between the houses, even though most pairings are actually from the same house. Hopefully this can show some students a different view. " alright everyone, how about a contest to end the class?" I ask 20 minutes before the class ends, met with some cheering I announce the pairs. "This will be a 5 point elimination contest, first to get 5 points will move on from a pair. Any questions?" I ask after everyone if where they are supposed to be.

" Professor what will the winner get?" a student with the robes of a Hufflepuff asks.

" I have some cauldron cakes, Licorice wands, and some chocolate from America, the winner can take their pick." I answer looking at the reaction at the mention of foreign chocolate. "Now begin."

As the class came closer to an end the potion started to lose effect and by the final duel everyone was back to normal. "Now the final two it will be first to 8 points." I announce to the pair in the middle of the room. The other students had all taken seats on the desks around the room cheering on one of the pair. " now I have one question, since you both are the final two. I have a proposition for you both." I ask from my place in the middle of the room.

"And that is professor?" one asks.

"I will have you both pair up and dual another pair of my choice. If you will I will give you both a special prize."

"What will that be professor?" the other asks

" you have to wait and see." I says glancing at both. "You can talk between yourselves." I say walking to the side of the room. After a couple minutes they agree to pair up, "we are both curious about what the prize is." they answer when asked why they agreed. " than if Mr & Mrs Jones would join us." I call the set of twins from the Gryffindor house.

The dual ended with the twins losing, "Now and if you both would stay behind for a couple minutes before you go to lunch I will give you both your prize." I call as the bell rings. The pair reach my desk at the same time keeping some distance between them.

" Professor why did you have us pair up for that, she is a Slytherin." the boy starts looking towards the wall behind me avoiding looking at the girl beside him.

"That may be but I didn't think that mattered to you earlier when you were dueling with her, and I for one think you both make a good team. Your dueling styles compliment each other very well." I say leaning backwards in my chair. "Plus I know your real feelings for eachother, no matter what you show the rest of the school." I say softly glancing at the pair.

"What are you talking about professor." she asks blushing slightly looking away as he does the same.

" I know that you both will not admit it to the rest of the students, but I know someday you will be able to. For now thought, I could get the two of you to dual together to show that the houses can work together." I say glancing over at the other pair again. "Now to the real reason you agreed to my deal," I reach into my desk pulling out two slips of paper and some candy. "Your reward is a get out of jail free card in a way. With those you will be able to get out of a detention for a night, the only catch is that it is one use only and they have to be used together. Also you will still got some sweets." I explain when they looked shocked. "Now off with you both or you will miss lunch." I smile at the pair leaving the room. I really do hope that they stay together even with the problems facing them right now.


	20. Chapter 20

"Gwen I was wondering where you were." Minerva asks went I take my seat beside her that evening. "You missed lunch, I was worried that your new addition had frozen you." she glances down at the creature around my shoulders again.

"Don't worry I was busy with some marking, and had gotten distracted." I smile sweetly at her before shoving a roll into my mouth.

"You never will change will you?" she asks looking slightly disgusted at me.

"When have I ever disappointed you in that fact." I smile at her again. Laughing she turns her attention to the staff member on her other side. Through dinner I got Snær to try some roasted meat that I had cooled, much to his resistance he liked it once I tricked him into eating some. "That's right snow I do know what tastes good." I says holding another piece out to him.

"Professor." I hear from in front of me. Looking forward I find a student standing in front of me looking uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you ?" I ask petting Snær as he goes to climb down my arm to get another piece of meat from my plate.

" I was wondering if I could talk to you privately later." she asks glancing over her shoulder before looking back at me. "It's important." surprised I agree and tell her to come to my class room once she finishes her dinner.

"Minerva I must be off, I have some things I need to get ready before the detentions tonight. " I say standing up from my seat. " Aurora am I still able to send some students to you tonight." I ask stopping on my way out.

"Of course Gwen it will be good to have a couple more hands tonight, there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, so I will be more busy than normal." she answers looking back at me from where she was seated as I walked by on the way to the door.

As I was creating the notes for tonight's students arrived. Putting the piles back in the desk I give her my full attention. " now what can I do for you." I ask leaning forward grabbing Snær before he could jump off the desk. Holding him I hold out a piece of frozen goat fat for him to chew on.

"Professor I wanted to tell you about something I heard about the other day in the common room." she uncomfortably shifts from foot to foot. "You know the group of students that were expelled the other day, while they were part of a larger group between the three houses. Anyway what I heard was that some of them were planning to corner a group of Slytherin Eights again tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know so you can stop it from escalating further."

"Can I get some names of who are in the group?" I ask leaning forwards putting Snær in one of my drawers where he could curl up. She shakes her head. "How about the group they are targeting?" slowly she nods her head and lists four students but still looked uncomfortable. " is there another name on that list?" I ask watching her. Slowly she nods, "is it your brothers name?" I ask watching for a reaction. Just as I thought she was shocked that I figured it out.

"How did you know?" she asks shocked.

"I know you and Mr. Familium are sibling? I have known since the two of you were born, I was friends with you mother for years." I say smiling slightly at the memory of her mother." Even though you both have different last names, and don't look similar to the normal eye, I can see her in both of you, as well as a bit of your father. I was surprised to hear that you were separated from Lester all those years ago after losing your parents. If I had known about their passing I would have taken you both in. But by the time I had heard about what had happened to them, it was years later and both you had already started your education here." I look at her with regret.

"it's nice to hear that they did have some friends that didn't turn their back on them in the end." she smiles slightly at herself. "and to know that there were some people that didn't want to separate us."

"thank you for telling me about this plan." I say walking with her to the door. " you can worry not. I will deal with this with the headmistress. Now got back to your common room before you are missed anymore." I say once we reach the door. "and Lillie I know what you have been trying to do for the younger students. For that I know you have gained some detentions, for tonight you will spend it doing this." I hand her the note with her name on it. Opening it she looks shocked again.

"are you serious?" she looks at me with wide eyes. " I will be cleaning potion cauldrons in this classroom?"

"you will be shocked who else will be here." I say over my shoulder as I walk back to my desk. " be here at 7, you will be here until 9." I say halfway to my desk as she opens the door.


	21. Chapter 21

As the last student closed my classroom door after they got the slip with their detention the one students still here finally asks the question that seemed to be burning a hole on his tongue. "Professor what did you want to see me about?"

"for your detention tonight I will be having you clean some Potion cauldrons while I get some work done in another room I trust that you and your partner in this will be able to handle the work by yourselves." I say gathering my work from the desk and locking it with a spell.

"Partner?" he asks tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"yes and they should be arriving here any minute now." I say moments before Lillia walks through the door.

"Lillia what are you doing here?" he asks forgetting I was still standing in the room. "did something happen?" he asks worried when he sees her red eyes from earlier.

clearing my throat I gain their attention once again. "Ms. Young if you would be so kind as to close the door for me, we can begin this detention. now both of you will be here until 9. so I want all these cauldrons to be spotless." I point at the small group piled on a group of desks, "now I have other things to attend to, so you both will be alone in here until the end of your detention this evening. I will check over everything before you both go. Until then I will be in my chamber if you need me tell Leon over there to get me." I point at the cat curled up on the windowsill. "and Mr. Familion I think Ms. Young has something to say to you." I glance at the girl almost vibrating with energy.

before I can turn my back she launches herself at him. "Les, I missed you big brother." caching her he looks shocked before holding her tight against himself. "i missed you to Li, but what about the Professor?" he asks looking shocked at me.

"dont worry I already know you both were related, that's why you ended up doing this together. I figured that you could use some sibling time together. since you haven't been able to be your selves around each other in a long time." I reply smiling at the grinning pair before turning and leaving them to catch up.

"what do you think Snær, was it a good idea to leave them alone." he puffs out an icy breath before curling up around my neck again. "i thought so to." I smile rubbing the scales between his eyes.

" now it's time to deal with your surrogate family, time to make a call to an old friend" I walk to the fireplace throwing a handful of flew power in before speaking a name, lucky for me he was close to a fire at the time. "hey Gwen, what can do for you this time of day, my lovely lady."

"stop it you flirt I am old enough to be your mother. and am not afraid to tell your mother about the way you are talking to me right now young man." I say in pretend seriousness. laughing we exchange pleasantries, "so what did you call for Gwen." he asks still with a smirk on his face.

"I have three groups of dragon hatchlings that need to be relocated to your facilities, they are growing fast and soon will need to be moved to somewhere with more room."

"when do you need them moved by?" he asks surprised, "and more importantly how did you get your hands on that hatchlings, and what about the one currently using your head as a climbing post?" he shakes his head when he notices Snær. .

"same way as usual, they can be moved in the next couple days, I will have one of my twins send you a letter before they show up so you can have everything ready, and Snær here will be staying here with me for the foreseeable future." I rub his head again as he purrs.

"you are the only person I have seen that can make a dragon purr, that is not another dragon. As for that one on you, let me guess Swedish Frost Tail."

"you know it, and I can get any creature to give a sound of enjoyment. I know ever creatures sweet spots." I further the point by making the dragon fall limp purring as I scratch one set of scales.

"show off, only you could walk up to a nesting mother and touch her eggs without being fried. Got to go I can hear someone calling for me."

" talk to you soon Charles, and don't be such a stranger. You know where I am for the next couple months. I am expecting at least one visit from you." I glare at his face in the fire. "If not you can't see a Swedish Frost Tail up close."

"Now that I can't pass up." he chuckles, "this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a juvenile Frost Tail. like I could miss that. You will see me within the next couple months, I will be in england in the next month anyway." his face disappears for a minute. "Got to go Gwen, turns out the new intern doesn't understand the difference between a male and female Hungarian Spikeback, and now if in a difficult position."

"That sounds like an interesting day ahead of you." I cringe at the thought. "Can't be worse than when you started through, I still haven't gotten the singe marks out of the carpet from when you thought you had found an Egyptian talon and decided to bring it to get my opinion."

"Hey let it go I was just starting to study dragons." he laughs at the memory. "How was I supposed to know that they could spontaneously combust when cold."

"I will have to remember to get you to fix my floor when you come around. Talk to you soon Charlie." I say putting out the fire. Glancing at the clock on the wall I see that I have been talking to charlie for the last hour and a half. Walking back to the classroom I find the cauldrons stacked on my desk clean and the pair was talking normally across the room from me.

"Hey Professor." Lillia calls when she notices me standing in the doorway.

"If you are finished you can leave at any time, feel free to stay until 9 if you want to spend some more time together though." I say walking closer to the pair. "Either way I have some papers to grade so I will be working at my desk. "

"Thank you for this Professor, we haven't been able to spend this much time around each other in a long time. Able to just talk like normal siblings." Lester adds smirking. "I think we will wait till 9. I still want to spend a bit more time being normal."

Without another word I return to my desk. After another 30 minutes Snær walks down my arm and curls up on top of the papers in front of me putting a stop to anymore work I could do tonight. "Your detention is over, and I am still expecting both you to hand in your papers tomorrow on your respective subjects." I add as they walk across the room towards the door. I walk back to my chambers to find Emma sitting on my couch reading a book. "And to what do I owe this meeting?" I ask walking to the seat across from her.

Holding up her finger she doesnt take her eyes from the page in front of her. Finishing the page she marks her place then closes the book before turning her attention to me. "Sorry was right in the middle of a good part."

"In Gardening and me, first steps to a green thumb?" I ask glancing at the title of the book between us.

"It's a false cover so Noah doesn't know what I am really reading." she explains showing me the real cover.

"So you are reading another fairy tale written by those muggle brothers." I ask taking the book from her hand to get a closer look. " it any good?"

"Best so far, from the past ones they have written that is." she replies taking the book back before putting the false cover back on. "Anyway I am here to take Snær back, thanks by the way for taking him today, we got alot done with the other hatchlings without having to worry about him overheating." when I picked him up he opened one eye glaring at me before flying over to Emma and curling back up in the hood of her jacket.

"Speaking of the other hatchlings, I talked to Charles earlier. So he is expecting to get a letter from one of you within the next couple days saying when we will be moving them to his facilities." I explain as I notice Leon walking into the room before bolting back through the door. Breaking my train of thought Emma repies.

"As much as I love the little ones, they are a real handful, and are starting to get more aggressive to each other. It will be a relief to see them go to Charlie though. I will pass the information on to Noah." she says standing back up, walking towards my bedroom again she pauses before she reaches the doorway. "By the way I think that Unicorn we rescued last year is almost recovered, we should be able to return her to France next week." she adds turning back to face me.

" I can't believe she was okay with Noah." I say thinking of the creature in question. "Than again she was saved by him, so that is bound to make her trust him a little." I add on second thought. "Hey Emma what creatures do you think have a good enough temproment to work with the students. Wilhelmina has asked if I have any rare creatures that I was willing to show the students after Hagrid let slip what I do for a living."

"I am surprised he was able to keep the secret for this long." she leans against the door frame thinking. " I would suggest the mooncalf, Bilowicks, maybe the nahus with the older students, maybe the unicorn will allow some of the male student to approach her if you, my brother or I am beside her." she pauses for a minute. " if we are really careful we might be able to show them the Roc." she finally says still not looking completely confident. "That is if he is in a good mood, Slyfer hasn't been very happy since Phool left. Who would have thought that a Yale and Roc could get along so well." she adds smiling at the memory of the two of them.

"We can introduce him to Snær later, he might get a kick out if the little guy once he is a bit bigger." I suggest when I see the little head pop out from Emma's shoulder. "Yes you frost ball." I laugh as he sneezes over Emma's shoulder at me, catching Emma's shoulder in the process. " I will think it over which one would work best. If you or your brother want to be the ones to take the creature out when we figure it out that would be okay." I pause for a minute than sigh. "On second thought this might turn into a school wide show and tell so we might want to find more than just one."

"I hate to admit it but you are probably going to be right, so we can't have Slyfer come out." she agrees, "but if we keep it small, a couple students might still be able to see him." she says as a last thought as she turns and closes my door behind her.

Without a dragon climbing all over me I take out my notebook I have charmed to keep track of the detentions of students, by the look of things all the students tonight completed their tasks and in return are 2 hrs closer to disappearing from my 'black book', as it has been named by my twins when they presented it to my two weeks after I started. Without anything else to do for the rest of the night I call it a night, the last thought in my mind before I let sleep claim me was of Severus. I am going to corner that man tomorrow and get him to tell me his feelings on me, no matter what the end result. It was slowly burning me alive over the past couple years. Now he is going to tell me even if it ends in tears for one of us.


	22. Chapter 22

"Wilhelmina I am deciding what creatures I have with me would be the least dangerous to show the students. Selena yes I am still sending a couple students to your second period class on monday to help with the spell casting lesson you are having. No Aurora I don't currently have have a couple minutes to talk about the meteor shower last night, but I am certain it was something wonderful to see. Now I really must be off opposed to popular belief I do indeed have more to do today than manage detentions for next weekend, I have somewhere I need to be right now. I really must be off. I will answer all your questions at dinner." I say over my shoulder as I run from the room after breakfast the next morning. "Leon," I address the feline that was easily keeping up with me. "I need you to deliver the notes to the students for me before the students are all gone for the day." I stop for a second to make the notes appear "i forgot what day today was, might not be a good idea doing this on the anniversary of his mother's death, but to late now." I say to myself as I run through the halls. Stopping in front of a set of doors I take a minute to catch my breath. Once I do I open the door without knocking. "That's it." I say as I slam the door closed behind me. "I am through waiting for you to come to me with your answer." I continue as I stalk towards the person sitting frozen on the armchair by the fireplace. "I have waited four long months without a word from you." I slam my hand down on the arms of the chair trapping him in front of me. "Now I do now what significance this day has to both you and i, but I am done waiting patiently." I finish my rant by glaring straight at him.

Open mouthed he stares at me. "I don't care what you say, I just can't go on without the snarky comments and back handed compliments I have gotten use to since we were school age." I relent sitting back across from him in the opposite chair.

"Um, what do you mean you have waited for me to tell you." he looks at me confused. "That night after you had returned and gave me the ultimatum I did give you an answer. It was you that decided to ignore me up until now." he snarls back at me.

"I haven't gotten any answer from you. I haven't been ignoring you, I was giving you the space you always say you wanted me to give you. Judging by how you have been since the start of the year I think I can figure out what your answer is." I say say standing back up turning to leave. As I turn my back on him so he doesn't see the tears forming in my eyes. " I realized that you hadn't gotten over Lily long ago, and I was okay with that. I know she was always going to have a part of your heart. But I had thought that after all this time I might have more than just the feeling of a friend to me. Now I realize that no matter what my friend will always be the only person you have been in love with, and I will just be the one that sits on the side lines. Watching as you suffered back that when she fell for James, as you were constantly hurt after the meetings." I put finger quotes around meeting. "You had all those years ago , but I kept quiet even though I know where you had really been those nights. I just swallowed what I really felt, I had to, I pretended that I was okay. When I was cracking inside." gathering my courage I turn back to him. "Severus I know you don't feel the same but I have been in love with you since the fifth year of school and every day since." I turn back around to leave as the tears begin to fall.

"Stupid woman." I hear from behind me before I am turned around forcefully and I feel a pair of lips land in mine. I melt into his arms. After a couple minutes we separate short of breath. "stupid , stupid woman. I have loved you since I saw the way your eyes sparkled as you walked towards me the first day I stepped of the train that first years. As you walked towards me, I didn't know it than but you had stolen my heart. Lily was only a passing fancy as I saw that you began to go out with other students through the years. I never thought I was worthy of you. Yes I did have feeling for Lily, but I saw that her heart belonged to James even before she herself did." he leans his forehead against mine. "Gwen my heart has always belonged to you." he said kissing the top of my head as he held me against him. "I didn't know how to tell you before, and every time I had gathered my courage, you had just gotten a new boyfriend, or one of us had to leave." he admits slowly walking backwards taking me with him. For the rest of the day we stayed on his couch remembering old times and talking about the last couple months. "Gwen what about the detentions today?" he asks in a quite minute.

"I already thought of that, before I came here to give you a piece of my mind I had Leon hand out their assignments for the day." I say from my spot under his arm. "And the twins are busy getting ready for something else, if there was any trouble they and Minerva both know how to find me." I add stretching out I purposefully hit his ribs. "Not to ruin the mood here but what happened to you." I ask getting up again to get a better look at him. "Don't think I havent noticed how you have been looking the past couple days." I add pulling him to his feet.

"Oh really and how have I been looking?" he asks raising for me. "Other than irresistible that is." he adds taking a kiss.

"Like you had a slow acting painful poison and didn't want me to worry." I answer smiling right back up at him

Shocked he pulls back to look at me. "By my guess something in the forest got you without your knowledge, and you didn't noticed until a couple days later." continue watching him. "But luckily for you I practically lived in the forest for my first year here, plus am an expert at the side effects of magical creatures, so I can fix you with my eyes closed." I add feeling the bump on his back I felt as I was hugging him earlier.

"As much as I enjoy standing here like this, my back I really starting to hurt. So love if you could get on with it I would much appreciate it. Hate to admit it but I have been trying to figure out what this is for the past three days." he moves so he was facing away from me to give me a better view of his back.

"Only cause I would miss you." I smile down at him. I summon a poultice to from my stores. " lay down I need to take the stinger out or it will keep getting infected." I say opening the container. He turns around lifting up the bottom of his shirt. " I mean it when I say to lay down, taking out the stinger could make you pass out and I would rather not have to catch your big head before it hits the ground." I say pushing him sideways. Reluctantly he does as I say. "This is the one thing I never missed, you always finding a way to get hurt when your around me." I say as I start to work. "It's almost like you do it on purpose, just to spend some more time to with me." I say as I start to pull, he gasps and grits his teeth. "I almost have it out." I say as I work slowly to prevent anymore poison from entering his system. "Got it." I say holding the stinger between my fingernails. "Now for the hard part." I say dropping the stinger into the table beside me. "Time to get the infection out." as I thought he passed out mid way through. Once that part was finished I cast a quick spell to check for any other injuries just to make sure. I quickly apply the poultice and bandage it up. As I wait for him to wake back up I clean up my mess than sit on the table and run my fingers through his hair. To most it looks greasy but it actually is extremely soft. This was my favorite thing to do when we were young.

"You still like doing that hm." he mutters opening one eye glancing at me.

"Of course I do. I loved doing this as a child." I say continuing.

"How is it that in a conversation with you we can go from having a nice time to me being tended to in less than 5 minutes?" he asks sitting up stiffly.

"That's cause you haven't been able to hide anything from me every, also I know you better than you know yourself. Merlin I know when you have a hangnail Sev." I say the last with a smile. "By the way I would not suggest leaving another of those in for so long. I am surprised you were even able to stand right now with how long that was in and the amount of poison that had been in you." I say holding up the poultice as I talk. "Speaking about the poison." I add summoning another potion. "Drink, this will counteract any still in you, than we can go to dinner." I say holding out the vile. He shakes his head pushing my hand back. "Why do you always have to fight me on this." I say under my breath. "Leon, battle plan 2." I say to the cat perched behind him. When Severus was distracted by the cat on his shoulders I drain the vile into his mouth and Leon holds his mouth closed afterwards. "You really need to remember that I have lived with two stubborn teenagers for the last eight years and magical beasts for long before that. I have many, many ways to trick or force people to do what I want, some more manipulative than others." I smile sweetly at him.

He grumbles under his breath before asking, "I need to know, should we tell the school populace about our relationship?" as he talks leon jumps back off his lap leaving the room.

"What relationship." I deadpan. Shocked he sputters. "Don't worry." I sat breaking, "if you want to say anything we can, but I would suggest telling the other staff at the least." I say thinking hard.

"The students will begin to treat you differently once they find out." he says after a couple minutes

"When was the last time my reputation mattered to me. Plus most know by now to respect me." I retort leaning into him.

We sit in silence for a while before he begins to laugh, I look at him puzzled. "I just thought of something, how much you want to bet there is a pool between both the staff and students about if we start dating." thinking it over I join in laughing. "If we are coming out with this I am expecting that you have a big flashy ways to announce it." he asks once we stop laughing. "By that I mean you are going to do something to terrify them all." he adds smirking at me.

"You better believe it." I lean forwards to kiss him again. "I was thinking something like this…" I trail off as I explain my plan for dinner.

"This is going to be painful for me isn't it." he asks from our hiding place by the entrance of the great hall. "But I have to admit it is a good plan." he sighs before walking in.

"Emma, Noah you both know your parts?" I ask the pair standing on either side of me. Smiling evily they both nod. As one they bust through the doors, I trail behind invisible creating smoke and making lightning flash across the ceiling. In a deathly calm voice they say together, "Severus Snape, it has taken us a number of months to find you."as they walk slowly towards the head table. "For what you have done to her, you will never be forgiven." they raise their hands together lifting him from his chair and bringing him over the table towards them. Noah than casts a freezing spell to hold Severus in place as Emma turn to address Minerva who was standing to intervene. "I wouldn't if I was you." she says glaring at the room. "This is a personal matter that needs to be resolved," she pauses cracking her neck, "personally," she finishes smirking slightly under the hood of her cloak. As Severus is frozen and the twins take up their places beside him I make my grand entrance in a matching cloak. I appear as the lights turn off momentarily, standing in front of Severus as the twins seem to disappear, they really just moved to the corner of the room to film different peoples reactions.

"Severus Snape, you had been warn of the consequences if you continued on this path, but you did not heed my warning." I say cynically as I walk around him releasing the spell on him as I go. "Do you have any last words ?" I ask once I reach him. Faster than anyone could react I grabbed the collar of his robes forcing him to kneel on the ground, he watched my with neutral eyes. "I do not regret what I did and I never will, I have always wanted to do that." he snears right back at me. Reaching down I pull him to my eye level, "Good cause I don't either." I say pulling down my hood. " entón bícame estúpido(so kiss me stupid)."i add taking his face in my hands and kissing right in front of the whole room. There is utter silence before there is a cheering that gets louder. "Told you they wouldn't care about me dating you." I say when I release him. "Also that I could make some of the teachers pass out from my performance." I lean over whispering in his ear

"And I told you there were betts going around about whether we start dating." he retorts glancing at the table at Minerva cheering extra loud and Pomona looking slightly disappointed. Than turning and noticing the Weasley twins fist bumping. My twins appear in front if us again.

"We are happy for you two."Noah says changing his clothes back to normal. "But we are serious, hurt her and we will hurt you." both glare at severus as he issue the threat.

"πάμε ή θα υπάρξει τιμωρία (go or there will be punishment)" I replied glaring at the pair with a slight smile on my face. "όπως την τελευταία φορά που πήρατε και τα δύο στο δρόμο μου (like the last time you got both in my way)" I add before they both disapear in a cloud before reaching the doors.

"Where are they going, and what language was that?" Minerva asks from her seat once she got over that fact that I had just kissed Severus.

"Don't worry about it, they had somewhere to be anyway." I say as I walk towards her."now how much money did you make right now?" I ask as I take seat beside her.


	23. Chapter 23

That morning I could feel that something was off. I can't quite place my finger on what thought. Thought breakfast I kept a careful eye on the students present. Like normal there were the small groups that had malice in their eyes, but today they were all quite. Nothing good could come of this. Quietly lean towards Minerva, "something is going down today. I can just feel it coming. We need to get the other professors on the watch." I say softly ended my breath. "I don't like the feeling I am getting at the moment. It's the same my first year." I add looking slightly over her shoulder as I continue.

"are you sure Gwen. You know what saying that can mean in this context." she advises raising her eyebrow slightly at me quizatly.

"trust me. Today something big is going to happen, and we need to be ready when it breaks." I say watching her out of the corner of my eye to not startle any students. " I was already going to have my twins here to assist with some of my lessons today. I have a feeling they will be a help later today,"

"I will tell the others to be on the lookout for any odd behaviors, and to send them to you immediately if they do. The twins will definitely be a big help if today ends the way you expect." she says with softened gause on me. " I know how much you adore most of the students. And have personal ties to others. I will inform you immediately when something is found. For now though continue your day as normal." she finishes with a blank face, but I could see the worry leaking through the seems.

The rest of the day was normal up until my spare period of the day. "Noah, Emma why don't we monitor the halls. I think something is going to happen soon." I ask glancing at them from my desk once the students leave.

I think they could see the worry in my gauze cause they didn't argue and split up with only a small smile thrown back at my as they left the room. "Leon, Luna, . that means you as well." I say glancing at the trio on the bookcase behind me. In a rush of fur and feathers they are soon gone as well. Thinking to take my own advice I walk out the doors towards the third floor. Nothing happens for 20 minutes until Leon barrels around the corner I was approaching. He bounced off my leg before turning back around. Not taking a minute to think I bolt after him.

When he stops it's in front of an empty classrooms that was used for transfiguration at one time. From the voices inside there must be at least 10 people all shouting spells back and forth. "Leon get the twins and Minerva." I tell the cat as I pull out my wand. He scratches my leg once. "than get Minerva and some different backup than." I say as a last thought before throwing open the doors to the shocked faces of all students present, and great relief of my twins who took the momentary lapse to stun their opponents. With a quick spell before anyone could react from the three of us at once the room is frozen. "Noah εξηγήστε τώρα γρήγορα." I yell across the room as I am scanning the room quickly, we meet in the center of the room.

" οι μάσκες είναι κακές, όλοι οι άλλοι είναι καλοί" he says quickly as we reach each other. " we still have 90 seconds." He adds watching the wizards beside him.

"να τους περιορίσετε πριν τελειώσει ο χρόνος. Emma we start on injuries." I say as I kneel down beside a student. Within a couple seconds the room is flooded with wizards. "out of this room unless you are Minerva or Poppy." I yell at the hoard coming in. At my outburst most back up out of the room and out of the way of the two witches. Poppy immediately runs towards a student that was laying on the ground across the room.

When Minerva reach me she kneels down before asking. "what happened?"

"it seems to be an ambush by a couple of the more troublesome groups against a group of Slytherins seventh and eighth years. From what I have seen their intent was not merely to ruff them up. It was much darker." I say softly lowering the arm of the student that I was examining. " Emma and Noah noticed what was happening quickly since they were close and got Loen to fetch me. Between the three of us we were able to subdue the accused and gather them over against the wall." I point to the group currently tied with their arms in front of them here the door. She nods slowly raising back up walking towards the doors waving a group of witches and wizards into the room as I turn my attention to the student in front of me. "How's it going Lester?" I ask turning his head slowly. "Other than missing my class I mean." I smile softly down at him.

"Considering that I am still breathing I would consider this a good day. By the way my arm is killing me." he slightly moves his opposite arm to demonstrate wincing as he does.

"Let me have a look." I say once I move to his other side, with a nod from him I look him over before coming to a conclusion. "You are not going to like this," I sigh with regret, "but you are going to be perfectly fine in a couple days. All I need to do is relocate your shoulder." I wave my wand before I finish relocating his shoulder quickly. Offering him a hand I pull him to his feet. "I would suggest getting a good night sleep after you tell the headmistress what happened, but you shouldn't need to spend the night in the hospital wing." I add directing him towards the doors where Minerva and a couple other teachers were questioning most of the students while Poppy, Noah, Emma and I focus in the wounded.

"Gwen, Χρειάζομαι ένα χέρι." Noah calls from behind me. Quickly I head towards him. "she wasn't conscious when we got here, but is waking now." he grunts holding the girls wrists. "But she sure is putting up a fight now. I would let her go but don't know what condition she is in." she says as I reach him kneeling on the opposite side.

"Ms. Jones I need you to open your eyes for me. Its okay calm down there is no battle, just open your eyes for me." I say softly. At the sound of my voice she pauses and slowly does as I asked. " on you other side is Noah, he is going to look you over." I nod towards Noah to make sure he could handle the rest, with a nod in return I stand back up. Walking towards where I say Emma leaning down "how's it going?"

"Fine, Ramon here was just flirting with me." she rolls her eyes at the smirk on his face, leaning in I say low "i would suggest not going after her, her brother is very protective." I point towards where I had left Noah as he was carrying the student out the doors. Gulping he looks sheepishly back at Emma. smiling she goes back to wrapping his wrist. Standing back up I head towards Poppy. Before I can reach her I hear some groaning coming from under a pile broken desks and ceiling tiles. Moving quickly I levitate the debre off to find two students, one covering another."Emma Χρειάζομαι ένα χέρι,τώρα." I yell before returning my attention in front of me. Once the weight was off his back he falls slowly to his side, the other students shuffles out from under. "Emma I need you to look that student over." I say noticing her behind me. Nodding she walks towards where the students had crawled on a wall. I quickly kneeled beside him as he seems to regain consciousness trying to sit up. I hold down his chest lightly. "Hold on I need to look you over. Just stay still for a couple minutes. Okay?" I ask lifting my hand taking out my wand. He gives me a thumbs up. Casting a quick spell I get started healing him.

"Gwen, need a hand?" Poppy asks over my shoulder, after a couple minutes. "Could you get Noah over here for me, I need him to help me get this one out of here." I say not stopping. "And we need to do it quickly." I add as the students eyes start to roll back in his head. "Hey stay with me." I shake his shoulder and pinch it. "I need you to tell me all the steps to recognise a bodark." I say when he opens his eyes again. Chuckling he does as I asked, by the third Noah appears beside me.

"What do you need Gwen?" he asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We are going to bring him to the hospital wing. I need you to catch him once we get him to his feet." I say over my shoulder. "Hey come on that was only four, what are the others." I chastise the student. "Come on or I will highly doubt you will be able to pass your exam this year." I add to keep his attention. With a deep breath he continues. "Noah on three we are going to lift him up. I am expecting him to pass out some time before we reach the door. So he ready to catch him for me. " I say quietly to Noah standing up. "Perfect, now we are going to get you on your feet on the count of three." I say smile softly at the student in front of me. Quickly we both pull steadying the student as we do. Moving quickly we both grab an arm walking across the room. "Now can you tell me how to properly prepare a drought of living death." I say quickly, but before he could reach step three he passes out. Noah moves quickly moving his hold to his back and grabbing the boys legs. "Noah straight to the hospital wing. When there give him a…." I am cut off by Noah.

"I know. I got this handled. He is good enough condition for now. Do what needs to be done here me and Poppy can handle the injured there for now."he says walking down the halls quickly.

"Gwen can I get your opinion for a minute." I hear Emma call. "Ya Emma." I reach her to find a student that had been hit with a tongue tied jinx that had gone wrong and had instead forced her eyes closed. "Have you tried the counter curse already?" I ask to make sure.

"Ya it had no effect." she replies puzzled. "And this one is the last the rest are already gone or with Mcgonagall." she adds as a look crosses her eyes.

"I have an idea. Do you mind getting me some of the potion I made the other day. I think I might have just have found a use for it." she nods walking through a doorway, returning with a vial if the aforementioned potion. "I need you to put one drop on each eye. And you I am going to need you to lay down for me. I am going to hold your head still the potion is going to be very uncomfortable." I say keeping my hand in her shoulder guiding her to the floor. "Now I am going to hold your head now alright than Emma will use the potion." I ask keeping my hand in her shoulder until she nods. As I hold her down Emma quickly does as she is asked. Once I let go the student bolts to her feet holding the wall rubbing her eyes with her other hand.

"You never said that it was going to feels as though I had a pile of sand in my eyes." she says still rubbing at her eyes. Standing up aswell Emma take hold of her hands.

"That may be but if you try to open your eyes they should be able to." Emma explains holding the students wrists until she does as asked. Blinking she looks around. "Now that is settled." Emma says after showing the students to where Minerva was standing she returns to my side. "αυτή ήταν μια κουραστική μέρα." she says putting her head on my shoulder closing her eyes.

Chuckling I raise my opposite hand to rub her head. "Ya it was. I am heading to see if I can be of assistance to Poppy or Noah. if you want you can go back home." I say stretching.

"I am going straight home." she stretches as well before continuing, "i am taking a long bath, than curling up in my bed, maybe Snær will curl up on my back." she says walking out the door heading towards my rooms.


	24. Chapter 24

Once I do reach the Hospital wing I find Noah and Poppy around one bed working quickly. Rushing over I stop beside Noah. "τι τρέχει." I ask holding one of the bandages on his chest that was bleeding.

"English Gwen." Poppy reprimands me not looking up.

"Ya ya, what's wrong?" I roll my eyes keeping pressure

"He was fine until we tried to heal the cut on his head. It must have been a curse with a delayed reaction." Poppy quickly says summoning another roll of gauze. "He started bleeding and we haven't been able to stop it." thinking I summon a jar. "Noah put some of this on him. I will hold that for now." I say handing the jar over. Working fast I lift a piece of gauze and Noah does as I asked, like I expected the cut stopped bleeding. "Good now Poppy can you wrap them while we get the rest?" I ask glance at her. Nodding she trades places with me. "Gwen that one is the deepest from what we have seen." Noah warns as I am about to lift one piece. "I will slowly move it than. This one seems to be holding for now." we both take a deep breath before I slowly pull the bandage off his chest, moving just as quick Noah seals the cut. "That is the last one. Lucky to there is only a bit left in here." Noah says holding the jar out for us to see. Poppy cast a charm to detect any more depayed curses on the other students as Noah and I finish wrapping the students wounds.

"Well that was fun."Noah finally says once we are finished. "By the way what was that. I worked fast but my hand is starting to go numb." he shakes the hand trying to get feeling back.

"You don't want to know what is in it, just that you will be able to feel your hand in about ten minutes."i rub my hands through my hair leaning forward. "That was so close." I say of handed glancing over at the bed beside me.

"How did it go?" Poppy asks as she returns to stand beside me.

"He will he fine now, but I think the one over his chest and across his face were caused by dark curses, so will leave a scar, the one on his face missed is eye, so he should not lose sight in that eye." I point at the bandage covering one side of his face from hairline across his eye and ending at the bottoms of his jaw. "If I am right I may have a couple potions, or spells that can aid in the healing, but he will definitely have a scar in the end." I regrettably say looking at her.

"Gwen you might just have saved that boy." she adds softly glancing in the students direction. "But that's beside the fact. You are going back to your room, will then eat something and get some sleep. That goes for you as well young man." Poppy says cuffing Noah on the back of his head. "Take her back and force her to sleep if you have to." she pushes us out the door. "And I don't want see you till tomorrow Gwen." she says as a final word closing the door

Walking back we don't say anything to each other. Until we reach my rooms and I push him onto the couch. "Shirt off now." I say with no room for argument. He looks like he wants to argue but in the end does as I ask. When he does I see that he has a large bruise along his ribs. "Why didn't you say anything about this?" I ask as I throw him a potion from my stash in the wall before going behind the couch to wrap his ribs.

"This is just a scratch." he says lifting an arm to hold the roll in front so I could grab it in the other side. "Plus I know you would go all mother bear on me if I did." he adds under his breath. Tightening the wrap he hisses, "okay you could hear me." smiling I finish up.

"Done, now off you go before Emma comes to get you herself. Which we both know she will." I say holding out my hand. "Just so you know I wouldn't have gone mama bear, I would have gone mama dragon on anyone who harms my kids." I say from across the room as he was about to walk through the doorway.

"Oh trust me I know. Mom." he says the last so quietly I don't think I heard him right. Before I can question him he walks backwards closing the door as he does. Groaning I lean back on the couch. Few minutes later there is a knocking at the door from the hall. Calling out I wait as they open the door. Looks like Severus had the same idea as Poppy since he was holding a plate in his hands.

"You love are a gift to the world." I groan as he hands me the plate.

"I know." he says sitting beside me. "How are the students in the hospital wing, Pomfrey hasn't let anyone in other than Mcgonagall?" he asks when I finish.

"Fine most are just concussed or have a broken bone. Nothing Poppy cant handle." I say leaning into his shoulder as he rubs my hand. Pausing he asks "most, so there are some with more severe injuries?" opening my eyes I watch him for a bit before answering, "there is only one that has more severe injuries, he has some bad cuts, when I got there they were having some trouble getting the bleeding under control, but after I gave another set of hands he is fine now. Thought there might be some scarring on his face and chest. But that is it." I explain closing my eyes again leaning further into him. "He will be fine in a couple days, a week at most." I add as an afterthought. "Plus even if I wanted," I yawn, "Poppy said I couldn't go back till tomorrow. Said something about me needing food and sleep." I yawns again. "But I don't know what she was getting onto, I am wide awake." I say leaning further into his shoulder. Chuckling he lifts me into his arms laying me down on my bed. Before I could protest I was sound asleep and could only vaguely hear him chuckling


	25. Chapter 25

Next morning Fawkes appears in the hall with a letter from Emma stating that they had everything covered with the creatures, and I don't need to worry about anything back home. She also said that Noah was going to feel her frustration over letting a low level spell hit him. Reading the last brings a smile to my face, with that girl he is probably going to be dealing with Slyfer for the foreseeable future. As if the world was set on ruining my good mood a student races through the doors towards the staff table. She stops in front of me catching her breath before speaking, "Professor Pomfrey says to hurry to the hospital wing." she takes a deep breath again, "there have been some complications and she needs a hand." she continues as I walk around the table to stand beside her.

"Thank you, now I believe your house is worried about you right now, you can go join them. Remember you are not to say anything about who or what we are talking about." I warn giving her a sharp look before dismissing her. Straightening I turn my gaze over the table, "Severus can you come with me for a minute I need a word." I call catching his eye.

"What do you need Gwen?" he asks once we leave the hall. Not stopping I reply turning a corner in a brisk walk, "i need you to go ask Grubbly-Plank and Hagrid if they have any Sea Slug slime, and Arcname Spider silk. If not send a letter with Fawkes or Leon to tell the twins what I need. Also I will need you to brew some blood replenishment potions and pain relieving potions a different way." I say not breaking my stride even when a student ran across my path heading back the way we came.

Opening the door I don't stop till I am beside Poppy again. "What's the problem now Poppy?" I ask noticing that the student was even more pale with the cuts on his chest and face bleeding again.

" cuts opened up again, the pain reliever potions are having little effect and blood replenishment ones haven't been working." she says switching to a fresh bandage. "Spells have been having no effect." she adds noticing the wand in Severus' wand.

"Severus I need those supplies quickly." I turn to face him, nodding he turns leaving the room. "Poppy what have you tried so far?" I ask changing the gauze on his cheek.

"The last of the jar you had last night, all the spells I could think of and recently I have tried the muggle way with thread. Nothing has worked as more than a way to delay the progress and get some potions back into him." she recounts all the methods she could think.

" I have two last options, one I am reluctant to try, the other I have already sent Severus to gather the materials for." I explain working in tandem to stop the bleeding. "I am still worried about what spells, curse or jinx caused this." I add looking again at the cut across this chest. Soon Severus returns with his billowing robe holding the items I asked for. " Severus I need you to make those potions for me. Once they are done mix in a spoonful if the slime in each." I say taking the silk before continuing not looking back as I measure out a length of silk. Some shuffling behind me my only indication he was doing as I asked. Threading a needle I hold it out to Poppy and do the same to another, "this will hold better than normal enchanted thread, normally I wouldn't use this method, but since no magic spells are working this is the best option." I say holding the other needle steady. "Do you want to work on the chest as I do his face." I ask looking up at Poppy who was looking at her hand in reluctance, with a deep breath she nods and starts. Working carefully we finish at the same time as Severus returns. Holding two cauldrons in front of himself he sets them on the table at the foot of the bed. "Poppy this is going to seem unorthodox but take the orange potion and put it on the bandages covering him before they go on him. The Purple I will put on the rest of his chest and arms. The orange is the pain relief potion and purple will be the blood replenishment one. The slime has an unusual effect of changing the colour of any potion is is mixed with. But luckily for us it also will make the potion stronger and be able to be absorbed through the skin instead of having his swallow it." I explain still working on the stitches on his forehead almost finished. After another 15 minutes we are finished.

"Gwen how in the love of Merlin did you know that silk would work, or that trick with the slime?" Poppy asks once we have the student treated. "Sometimes I think you would have done better being a healer than your current occupation." she continues leaning back in her chair.

"To answer your questions the silk I learned about in peru a couple years ago, but does have some drawbacks." I say flexing my fingers that were starting to cramp up. "Like for example they don't dissolve under potions or spells, they are extremely painful to put in and take out, also they have a defence mechanism of sorts. When they are in a wizard they can't access their magic, or use many magical means to adit in the healing." I say rubbing out the cramp in my hands. "But I found a way around that recently, unfortunately it is difficult to find sea slug slime of the right quality and quantity to make it work. I know the school would have some for the herbology classes." I continue stretching before raising so check on the student and put more of the blood potion on him.

"Gwen I don't mean to jinx anything but you might need to go teach your classes." she replies glancing at the clock hanging over the doorway. Just as I am about to reply Minerva walks through the doors cutting off anything I was going to say. "Professor Grinda you are needed in your own classroom," she gives me a look of disappointment, "Severus was generous enough to cover you current one, but we both know that he has one of his own in a couple minutes." she waves her hand in the direction of the doors before exiting back where she came from.

"Looks like my hiding place was found." I playfully sigh before walking out the door. "Oh and before I forget, the silk is suppressing his magic abilities at the moment, so keep a very watchful eye on him. And did you need another set of hands here." I offer scanning the room that was almost filled.

"no , thought I appreciate the offer, most will be out of here by lunch." she stands from her chair. "And I keep a very close eye on all my patients." she glares at me as I back up out the door.

Before I close it I say, "than why was it so easy to sneak the twins out when I was last here?" I quickly close the door to her grumbling under her breath coming towards me.


	26. Chapter 26

"And Professor Grinda will be expecting a three foot essay on the proper uses of a shield charm on her desk by Monday." I hear come from the classroom as I reach the door. Opening it I walk straight to my desk which Severus was currently sitting behind writing on some parchment. Putting a finger to my lips when the weasley twins notice me I creep behind Severus. Putting my hands on the back of the chair I turn it to face me. Not looking startled he raises an eyebrow looking unimpressed. "Come on you could do better than that." he says shaking his head in disappointment.

Leaning in I whisper in his ear, "oh but Sev I was only a distraction." when I lean back Leon hurled himself from his hiding spot under my robes hitting Severus in the middle of his chest forcing him to let out a low gasp of surprise. "Plus I didn't want to ruin your reputation in front of the students." I add smirking at the shocked look on his face. Turning back to the class I asked, "by a show of hands who would write a seven foot essay instead of three if I could get Professor Snape to wear anything other than his black cloak for the rest of class?" the whole room immediately raise their hands, not one hand was down, the weasley twins even had both hands up. Turning to Severus I take out my wand and turn his cloak a deep green. He looks down for a couple minutes before shrugging and returning to what he was writing. A shocked gasp went through the room before the bell rang. As it did I turned his robes back.

"Did you really have to use me as a way to get students to do their work." he asks standing up. "By the way I need to go, fourth year potions for the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws won't teach itself." he says reaching to give my head a kiss on the way past. Grabbing his collar pull him in for a proper kiss before releasing him.

"Thank you Sev for covering my class, and for letting me change your robes for a bit." I say with my back to him walking around my desk to sit in the chair he has just vacated.

"Love I know you wouldn't do anything to bad." he smile over at me, "plus I know you prefer my robes the way they are now." he teases noticing the blush on my cheeks. Before I could reply thought he was already gone.

After the end the last class of the day I ready the notes for the detentions that night before returning to check on Poppy. "How's it going so far Pops?" I ask sitting down beside her in her office.

Letting a long breath out and rubbing her eyes she replies. "Fine, most students are healed and have already gone to the hall. There is only one still here, and I am reluctant to say, but those potions you had made this morning, might be the only thing keeping his together. Although he has not regained consciousness yet, there seems to be no imminent danger to his life, and with your creations have allowed us to both keep his pain level down and replenish his blood while he is still out." she says looking sadly over her shoulder at the one drawn curtain behind us.

"I feel sad for him right now. Not only did this happen but it is almost Christmas. Who would want to be here during that season." I ask holding out a cup of tea to her I carried in with me. "other than you of course."

" haha. But I have to agree this is not the most festive place this time of year." She reaches for a cookie I brought this as well thinking. " although if he recovers quickly he still might be able to spend the holidays with his family. Thought I am not very familiar with this particular dark magic, so it is only wishful thinking."

" Poppy I am familiar with this dark curse, so I actually do know how it is effecting him right now. What I don't is how our method of treating right now will affect his healing. All we can hope for at the moment is for him to wake up." I take a drink before I study her closer. "don't take this the wrong way Pops but you look like a hippogriff dropped you in a garbage pile after keeping you awake for a week straight."

Shocked she turned to face me, " wow Gwen tell me how you really see me." She says holding her hand over her heart.

" Pops I have nothing else to do at the moment. Get some sleep and some decent food. There is only one student here, plus if anything happens I think I should be able to handle it. Living as I do with the twins, it's kind of hard not being able to." sighing she sets down the empty cup before nodding at me.

"fine but only for a couple hours, and only cause I trust you to watch my wing." yawning she walk to check on the student before walking out the doors.

Summoning some papers from my desk I begin marking some assignments. I continue doing so with few interruption. Some students came over the two hrs

Most having minor injuries, mostly headaches and minor cuts. After another hour the student began to stir. I noticed only cause I was already beside him putting more of the blood replenishment potion him arm.

His eyes were the first thing that responded. Than he was coughing. "easy, deep breaths I am going to help you sit up before you try to get you to drink anything." slowing his breathing as I said I help him sit, propping him up with pillows before reaching beside me to take a glass offering it to him.

"Not to sound rude but what why is it that you always seem to be the one treating me this year," he pauses looking around before continuing, " even when I seem to be in the Hospital wing?"

"That would be only a coincidence, if you had waited another hour or so you would be greeted by Pomfrey. But it does seem that I am always the one to find you when you are in these terrible conditions. Anything to say about that?" I ask raising my eyebrow as I return to changing his dressings.

"For that I am sorry Professor, if I may ask what is this in me?" he asks noticing the stitching on his chest. Raising his hand he runs it slowly over the thread. "Couldn't it just be healed with magic, why must it be be held together with this black string?" he asks continuing to run his finger over the thread before I wrap it again.

"To answer your question, you have been hit by more than one dark curse. You couldn't be treated with magical or muggle means. Luckily with some tricks I had up my sleeves we were able to stabilise you. In other words you are no longer in danger from your injuries." I say as I measure out a vile from the cauldron beside his bed.

"The string and that goo, are what?" he asks looking skeptical at the potion as I turn back to him.

"The tread is on your cheek and chest to hold it together as you heal in a muggle way, hopefully by next week we can remove it. The goo as you so eloquently named it, is a pain relieving potion. Since we don't know which dark curse was sent at you, we don't know the counter curse, and have been unable to get normal potions to work. And since we used the special thread to stitch you up we cant use magic in the healing process while the thread it is in you. So the only option left is this." I say holding up the potion. " although it is an odd colour it still is a pain relieving potion, all I need to do is spread it on like cream and your body will absorb it over time." I continue to explain while I spread it on his exposed chest and neck close to the cuts.

"Not to seem ungrateful but why are you here?" he ask watching my hands on his chest.

"I decided I wanted to become your personal medi-witch." I say cleaning my hand off before I absorbed to much of the potion. Smiling I ruffle his hair before adding, " between you and Severus I don't get any peace anyway."

He looks at me shocked before he laughs doubling over in laughter. Chucking mockingly I right him before chastising him. "Haha now lay back down before you pull your stitches." still smiling be does as I ask. "I am really here cause I knew Poppy wasn't going to leave you unattended, and after the hectic day she has had I doubt she was going to rest or eat anything. So I came here and forced her to take a break. Plus how could I turn down a chance to chastise you for not being careful and being in my loving care again." shaking my head still smirking at him I stand back up. "Anything I can get for you Mr. Malfoy?" I ask cleaning up.

"What time is it professor?" he asks glancing around to find a clock. "And where is my wand?" he adds once he notices that it is not on the side table as they normally are here.

"It is still before curfew, since I expect that you are hungry, missing most of the today and potions are not easy to take on an empty stomach normally. I will have a house elf send up a plate for you. As for your wand," I say holding up the aforementioned item I had in my pocket. "I will be holding into this until you are healed, or at least until the stitches are out of you." I return his wand to my inner pocket in my robes.

"Professor is that really necessary, I promise to not run off before I am healed." he says gesturing to his body adding under his breath, "it's not like I would made it far anyway."

"It is necessary, as I said before. With the stitching we can't use magic to heal you. Another part is that your magic itself is partly being suppressed, if you use to much magic before they are removed and you are healed we might end up back at square one." I explain helping him sit up properly again as a house elf appears across the room. "So to help we are going to use very little magic around you and I or your head of house will be holding on to your wand until than. For now eat and try to get some more sleep." I say walking back to Poppy's office. "Call if you need anything. If not I will be back in an hour or so." I say before I am to far away.


	27. Chapter 27

An hour later I returned to his bedside finding empty plates and him laying back down asleep. Gathering up the plates I place them by the far wall for the house elf's to get later. Gently I fix the sheets over him before returning to poppys office again to enjoy my cup of tea. Not long after I hear the far doors open followed by footsteps heading in Draco's direction. "Don't bother the boy." I say loud enough that I know I would be heard but not enough to wake the boy. Soon I am joined by Severus. Offering up the other cup on the table I wait for him to sit before asking. "What can I do for you oh dark and dramatic one?" I ask jokingly as I stir some milk into my drink.

"How is he doing?" he asks clutching the cup firmly not raising it from his lap.

"I know you are worried about him, not only for him being in your house here, but also your godson, but as I said before, I will do everything in my power to help those that I can help." I say grabbing one of his hands in a tight squeeze before loosening my hold but not releasing it. "He will be fine, all we need to do is wrap him is a ton of bubble wrap and protection spells. Than I will do the same to everyone in this place." I say thinking hard. "Or I could just let out some of my creatures and see what happens." I add jokingly as I stare hard at the wall behind Severus.

He bursts out laughing, "as fun as that would be to see, I don't think either option is doable. But I do appreciate the visual." he continues to chuckle as I join in. "but really how is he?"

"Fine for now. The potions are doing as we want them to, stitching is holding up fine. The only thing is that he is a bit cross with me for taking his wand." I say glancing at Severus out the corner of my eye. "That is the only thing we need to worry about for the next bit, there can't be much magic used around him, and he musnt do any himself. Hence no wand." I take the wand from my pocket placing it on the table beside us. "So do you want to hold on to it for the next week or should I put it somewhere?"

"For both our piece of mind, you should put it somewhere. Knowing you, there is a good possibility you will be here when he can have it back." he adds looking in the direction of the door before returning his attention to me. "What do you have planned for the upcoming Hogmeet visit?" he asks breaking the silence.

"If you are asking me out you can just say that?" I glare playfully at him. Blushing be avoids looking at me. "But no I don't have plans that day, and yes I am already signed up to go." I say smiling as I watch his face change colour as he tries to get his emotions back under control. Before I could tease him more Poppy returns.

"Hello Severus." she nods at him before looking at me, " Gwen I appreciate the help, and I am back now, so out. I think there is a creature loose in the halls on the second floor." she adds as an afterthought as I had yet to move.

"I know what you're doing. And for your information there were no problems while you were gone." I yell over my shoulder as she pushed me the last foot out the doors. With a small chuckle I turn to face Severus as he had walked out before me without a word. "Since neither of us have hall duty today or detentions for a change. Would you want to track down this mysterious creature with me?" I ask walking slowly backwards in the direction of the stairs down the hall. "Come on you know you want to." I say holding out my hand in his direction.

Sighing he grabs my hand turning me around before putting it on his arm walking down the hall. "How else would I be spending the next couple hours. I couldn't possibly have anything better to do." he avoids my hand as I go to hit him on the shoulder giving me a slight smile.

We spend the next hour chasing what turns out to be Tisa. Emma sent a letter later saying Hana had disappeared with Tisa before returning without her. Her and Noah had look through the whole compound looking for her. When I said Tisa was with me Noah appeared to take her back, promising to fix the wards. He also informed me about the dragon hatchlings. "You are going to need talk to Charlie and tell him to expect us to drop them off next weekend than. I will be bringing some students to help with the movement to of the little ones." I say handing over a sleeping Nadu from the chest of a sleeping potions Professor.

"I will pass it on." he answers looking at the bundle in his arms to the sleeping man on my couch. "I never get use to seeing him like that after having him as a potions professor." he smirks at me. "Even with the time he spend with you during that summer after we started staying with you."

"That was an interesting two weeks." I admit thinking back to the time he was referring to. Shivering I shake my head clearing the memory. "More interesting than I was hoping after taking in two twelve year olds living with me."

"Hey it was fun having to track down an illegal Bigslow trading ring that turned into a snake venom ring. What child wouldn't want to have that after living with you for only four months." he rolls his eyes walking out the door.

"Hey it wasn't my choice. Not my fault it was supposed to be harmless little creatures that we would rehabilitate then return to the wild shortly later. Not Poisouse creatures that almost bit both of you multiple times and that one indeed did bite you." I say leaning against the back of the couch I was standing beside.

"caring for a poisoned child was not how I planned to spend that time." I hear come from beside me. "But that was good practice for any potion master." Severus says sitting up stretching his neck and back.

"And I am very thankful you took me up on my offer to come relax for a couple weeks, even if you didn't do much relaxing." I reach over flattening some of his hair that was sticking up.

"Not a visual I will be getting out of my head anytime soon." Noah says fake gagging.

"If you don't like it. You know where the door is. And where I am more than happy to kick you if you don't." I glare at him slightly under my gaze.

"Don't need to tell me twice." he says turing walking away.

"I should have you around more often when they were younger. If this was the end result." I say smiling down at Severus. " now what do you say about switching classes for a couple periods."

"What brought this on?" he asks leaning back looking up at me.

"You have been stressed for the past couple days. Plus I have something fun planned tomorrow for the day that I know you will enjoy." I smile down at him. I give him a kiss before continuing, " or I could just join you and leave my class in the capable, if slightly childish hands, of my twins and I can just spend the day with you. We can torment students together, make a day of it. Just think we would have potion fumes all around us, students blowing up coaldrens, simple mistakes made by students with textbooks in front of them. We can be as strict as we want." I say leaning back up.

"You had me at potion fumes." he smirks up at me before pulling me back down for a minute before releasing me. "But what do you have planned for tomorrow anyway?" he asks as I walk around the to sit beside him.

"My classes will be combined with the Care of Magical Creatures for the day, so Emma and Noah are coming with a couple of the creature with me right now." I answer sitting down

"Like which ones?" he ask getting more comfortable.

" there should be some mooncalf, Bilowicks, later in the day with the older students the nahus will come for a visit, or maybe just Tisa and one of her brothers. We are hoping that the unicorn with us will allow some of the male student to approach her if the twins are with her. If we are really lucky and extremely careful we might be able to show them the Roc I have had for a couple years, depending on his mood." I say leaning into his arm. "But with Slyfer it really is all a guessing game from day to day, so if he is making an appearance I will have to be there." I summon a blanket and levitate the furniture around to make the bigger. "Oh and the Phoenix will be there for most of the day, for an exhibit and also as added protection for both the creatures and students." I add stretching.

"Oh please do make yourself comfortable, not like I wanted to go back to my chambers, I am only a pillow to you anyway." he glares playfully at my.

"Shh I am trying to sleep and good pillows don't talk." I say smiling back up at him before leaning closer.

"Why don't we go lay down in you room than. I really don't want to have a crick tomorrow."

"Can't." I reply not opening my eyes. "There is currently a pair of phoenix's doing naughty things that I don't want to deal with right now."

He bolts up right knocking me off. "There are what, doing what?" he asks concerned.

"They are mad at me at the moment, so they have destroyed my room. There is no fire that they won't put out. I just don't want to see the damage right now." I pull him back to me. "Plus we did this all the time during school, I would sneak out of whatever common room I was in and go to the Slytherin one to do our school work." I get comfortable again. "We always ended up this way, and you rarely got a crick. But then again you were young than." I say pulling back to look close at him studying him. "Now on the other hand you are old, who knows what will happen." I say rubbing a wrinkle in this forehead.

Knocking my hand away he transfigured the couch wider and pulled me down. "Go to sleep, before you start counting the lines in my face again." he smiles at me pulling the blanket over us both.

"Don't have to, I already did last time you showed up here bloody and broken. Was tempted to add more lines myself, but decided not to. I like the ones you have too much to add more." I say tracing his face again. He falls asleep before I do, and I do again count the lines in his face. Remembering how he got each scar, wondering about the age and worry lines he got since I first did this in my third year. Life was easier when we were both still in school, nothing that I can change now. Closing my eyes I fall asleep to the rhythm of his breathing and get the best sleep in a while.


End file.
